Fall to Pieces ·DELENA· AU
by luna.ibelieveinmagic
Summary: A los diecisiete años, Elena huye del dolor de un amor no correspondido a una nueva cuidad dejando atrás no solo a su amor sino a su vida entera. Pero diez años después, sobrepasada por las frustraciones que le trajo el camino que eligió, regresa a casa convertida en una exitosa abogada por unos pocos días y descubre que su vida entera y su propia alma continuaban allí.
1. Mentiras, Mentiras

Hola! Bueno, esta es la segunda historia que subo a este sitio. Es bastante personal y espero que la disfruten mucho! :) mel gracias desde ya por leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Mentiras, Mentiras"**

Habían pasado diez años desde esa últim noche de fiesta, cuando se vieron por última vez; cuando ella decidió por él bien de su corazón que cortaría para siempre todas las relaciones con él. Y sí que fue difícil... después de esa vez, su fiesta de fin de curso, a donde obviamente él había asistido; porque así debía ser, porque eran amigos, porque ella jamás debería haber sentido nada por él, porque nunca bajo ningún concepto tendría que haberse permitido pasar todo el tiempo que pasó enamorada de él.

Pero se había terminado, o eso era lo que se obligaba a creer. Después de aquella última fiesta donde había usado la excusa de estar borracha para probar un segundo de sus labios, había huido de la ciudad y se había obligado a enterrarlo en el olvido. Y esa decisión fue la más difícil que tomó en toda su vida, por eso sacrificó a sus amigos, sacrificó miles de momentos que podría haber vivido junto a ese maravilloso grupo dónde se sintió más en casa de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. Pero más que nada, había perdido por aquella elección los momentos en los que lo veía y sentía que se le llenaba el alma, era como si de repente con solo verlo un momento o por estar en sus brazos un par de segundos su cuerpo pareciera disminuír de peso y elevarse en el aire. Su presencia era como un bálsamo para cualquiera de sus heridas y le pintaba en el rostro la sonrisa más brillante del mundo.

Pero todo eso estaba en el pasado, se obligó a repetirse mientras caminaba por las calles de su barrio rumbo al quiosco. En todo ese tiempo no había regresado a la ciudad porque sabía que no solo él, sino todos estaría allí y no soportaría las ganas de verlos y, entonces, todo el círculo comenzaría otra vez.

Fue una sorpresa extraña descubrir que el quiosco seguía exactamente igual pero había cambiado de dueño. No le costaba nada cerrar los ojos e imaginarse todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos compartiendo gaseosas por la tarde o todos los días a la salida del colegio. Intentó no darle mucha importancia mientras compraba un atado de cigarrillos y apenas se alejó unos pasos lo prendió para tratar de relajarse un poco.

En el camino de vuelta a la casa de su madre, pasó por la esquina de la casa donde él había vivido y no pudo evitar el reflejo de mirar hacia la izquierda para ver si lo veía venir como solía hacer cada vez que pasaba.

Sintió como en una parte oculta y cerrada de su corazón algo se revolvía inquieto y amenazante y pensó que jamás debería haber regresado... pero se trataba de su madre, tenía que volver.

Además, quizás ni siquiera la reconocieran... cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza un poco de tranquilidad la embargó. Cuando se había ido de la ciudad era una simple adolescente desorganizada, ahora era toda una mujer. Había cambiado su color de cabello y su forma de vestir. Lo único que se mantenía igual en ella era ese asqueroso hábito de fumar que le había costado la vida de su abuela y su antiguo sueño frustrado de ser escritora.

La música de su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de los jeans la sobresaltó mientras abría la puerta y suspiró al leer el nombre en la pantalla.

-April -soltó cansada mientras abría la puerta.

-Buen día doctora Gilbert, sé que me dijo estrictamente que no la llamara de no ser muy necesario pero...

-April, ve al punto.

-El señor Mikaelson dice que las audiencias de esta mañana fueron un desastre y que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el juez pusiera en vigor las medidas cautelares en el caso Flemming.

Elena suspiró agotada: su trabajo de abogada era algo que le gustaba, pero jamás habría decidido dedicarse a ello de no ser por las presiones de su madre. Y en épocas como esa, cuando su teléfono no dejaba de sonar a todas horas incluso cuando había advertido en el estudio jurídico que se ausentaría por problemas familiares llegaba al punto de ser demasiado molesto.

-April, hazle saber que si aún no hay una resolución oficial firmada por el juez que avale las cautelares no tendrán efecto; que sea firme y pelee por la absolución. Sino, dile que no hay mucho que hacer al corto plazo y que por favor no me moleste.

-Me pidió que por favor la llamara por consejo.

-Dile a Kol de mi parte que aprenda de su hermana y que tenga pelotas en el juzgado, sino siempre lo van a pasar por encima -declaró Elena quitándose el cabello de la cara mientras dejaba las llaves y su bolso sobre la mesa.

-Su mensaje será entregado -dijo tímidamente April y Elena imaginó sus mejillas sonrosadas, aquella niña estaba muerta por el menor de los Mikaelson.

-¿Algo más?

-Nada más doctora Gilbert, muchas gracias

-Oh y envíale otro mensaje: es su último caso en tres meses si no hace las cosas bien. No me importa su apellido ni quién sean sus padres: está actuando como un inútil y el estudio paga por su negligencia. No quiero más problemas.

-Está bien, doctora, que tenga buen día.

-Igualmente, April.

Ella no esperó a escuchar la respuesta de la joven secretaría del estudio jurídico a dónde trabajaba, hizo la última calada a su cigarrillo y tiró el filtro por la ventana. Era cierto que la pobre April no tenía la culpa de que Kol fuera tan idiota a veces pero aquel chico la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Por más que ella no fuera una Mikaelson, Mikael le había enseñado a ella más que a ninguno de sus hijos y ella siempre le tuvo mucha admiración y aprecio. Elena aún recordaba cuando, aún estando en el secundario, Mikael la llevaba con él al juzgado donde peleaba por la tenencia de sus cuatro hijos que con el tiempo fueron siguiendo la profesión de la familia y, mucho después de que Mikael se hubiese asociado con Elena, comenzaron a integrarse en el estudio. Por eso, cuando Mikael se retiró, ella quedó a la cabeza y el estudio tenía una gran fama por lo que detestaba que Kol, el más rezagado de los hermanos, que recién había terminado su carrera estuviera manchado la imagen que tanto habían trabajado ella y su padre para construir.

Con Rebecka, Nik y Elijah las cosas eran diferentes. Becka era abogada de familia y había que reconocer que la chica, aún cuando no hacía más de un año que estaba recibida, era increíble en su trabajo: amaba lo que hacía y tenía una tenacidad envidiable. Niklaus era su socio favorito, se dedicaba a los casos penales igual que ella y ambos hacían un gran equipo aunque él solía ser demasiado frío para su gusto, ella era mucho más compasiva. Luego estaba Elijah, que se dedicaba a los casos civiles y comerciales, de menor adrenalina pero que exigían una enorme paciencia, y manejaba la contabilidad del estudio en el resto de su tiempo ya que no solo había estudiado en la facultad de derecho, sino que también era licenciado en ciencias económicas.

Todos hacían un gran equipo y Elena, a pesar de ser menor que algunos de ellos, llevaba la batuta ya que se había recibido muy joven y había trabajado con Mikael por mucho tiempo más del que lo habían hecho sus propios hijos. Los chicos eran buenos... pero echaba de menos trabajar con Mikael. Era muy diferente.

-¡Lenna!

El gritito agudo de su media hermana llamó su atención incluso antes de que la niña entrara corriendo en la sala.

-Hola, Maggie ¿Qué haces?

-Tengo tarea por hacer y mama me dijo que podrías ayudarme con la de historia, no entiendo por qué debería interesarme en toda esta gente muerta.

Elena no pudo contener su risa y se sentó junto a su hermana de doce años en la mesa del comedor mientras la pequeña extendía sus libros y carpetas en la mesa.

Durante una hora, mientras su madre continuaba durmiendo, Elena le explicó a la pequeña Maggie parte del tema que tenía que estudiar: la expansión ultramarina de Europa, uno de los temas de historia que más veces había explicado en su vida porque Caroline, una de sus mejores amigas, repitió esa materia por lo menos nueve veces.

Mientras Maggie, satisfecha, guardaba sus cosas Elena contuvo el aire al pensar en las épocas que pasaba entre sus amigos cuando iba al secundario teniendo poco más que un par más de años que su hermana. Maggie regresó a su habitación a hacer el resto de su tarea mientras Elena, intentando retrasar al máximo el momento de regresar a su habitación después de tanto tiempo, fue a ordenar la cocina y aprovechó para batirse un café instantáneo.

Finalmente, dos horas después de que ella llegara a la casa, la madre de Elena se levantó sonriente al ver a la mayor de sus hijos en la cocina tomando tranquilamente una taza de su café favorito.

-¡Mamá! -dijo ella apenas la vio, asustándose por su estado, y corrió a ayudarla.

-Tranquila, Elena -sonrío Isobel- Son sólo un par de puntos, estoy bien.

-Mamá, ya no tienes treinta. Una operación no es lo mismo ahora...

-¿Estás diciéndole vieja a tu madre? -bromeó sentándose en el sofá con ayuda de Elena- Mira que solo tengo 46 años chiquilla atrevida.

Elena rió acariciando el brazo de su madre cariñosamente y volvió a tomar su taza de café.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco preocupada.

-En realidad te llamé para que me ayudaras un poco con los niños, son ellos los que me preocupan, no esta estúpida operación de nada.

-Margaret y Jer ya no son ingunos niños, mamá... bueno quizás Maggie un poco pero Jer... Vamos, ya le pesan las...

-¡Elena!

-Lo siento, lo siento -dijo sonriente mientras bebía un trago más de café recordando lo mucho que su mamá odiaba que dijera malas palabras- No importa la excusa, me querías en casa y aquí estoy, má. La próxima no necesitas una operación para convencerme de tomar un avión y cruzar un par de estados para verte...

-La verdad es que te extrañaba, Lena...

-Está bien -sonrío- Te estás volviendo vieja y sentimental.

Ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron. Elena había llegado hacía pocas horas de su vuelo desde Washington hasta Virginia para ver a su madre que se recuperaba de una cirugía en la que le extirparon un tumor benigno. No hubo mayores complicaciones, pero después de irse por diez años, Elena supo que el llamado de su madre debía ser escuchado: tenía que ir a casa a ver qué había sido de su vida. Y en ese momento, donde las dudas sobre su vida, su trabajo y las elecciones de su carrera amenazaban con hacer explotar su cabeza parecía una buena idea ir a refugiarse por un tiempo en el pueblo en el que creció. Por supuesto que no contaba con que apenas pisara su hogar cada pequeña cosa le recordaría a él y a los amigos que habría deseado conservar por toda su vida. Pero ya era muy tarde, ya había ilusionado a su madre y hermanos al regresar y no podía irse de nuevo ahora.

-Hija -llamó Isobel mientras Elena estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, fumando un cigarrillo en la ventana.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte e instalarte? Tu habitación sigue tal cual la dejaste, ha sido un verdadero problema mantener a Maggie alejada de ahí pero al fin y al cabo allí está...

-Gracias, má -suspiró ella simplemente y le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-Iré a ver algo de televisión, avísame si necesitas algo.

-Tú también, madre... en serio.

-De acuerdo.

Pero lo que Elena no había querido decirle a su madre era que no quería ir a su habitación porque temía que le recordara a todos sus amigos de la misma manera que lo había hecho cada cosa desde que puso un pie en el pueblo. Pero era obvio que ya no podía seguir retrasando el momento así que apagó el cigarrillo y se encaminó lentamente a su habitación.

Recordó en el camino las veces que había hecho ese mismo camino por el pasillo gritándole a su madre o a sus hermanos, en ese entonces pequeños; las veces que había regresado cansada de verlo con ella y con lágrimas en los ojos solo para encontrar su almohada y llorar un rato, todas las que había entrado feliz y también las pocas veces que había hecho ese camino sola con él. Pero nada fue tan fuerte como abrir la puerta y que todo su pasado la golpeara como una cachetada.

Las paredes de la habitación seguían siendo igual de intensamente fuxias, con todas las frases que ella y sus amigas habían escrito con pintura. Su cama estaba prolijamente tendida a diferencia de lo que solía ser normal en su adolescencia donde peleaba todos los días con Isobel porque era muy desordenada, el teclado eléctrico seguía en su rincón, su armario estaba abierto, el espejo seguía en el mismo lugar al igual que su equipo de música. Hasta encontró sus cosas del colegio amontonadas en donde las dejó la última vez, sus libros en la pequeña biblioteca y un par de repisas llenas de fotos y recuerdos que no se atrevió a mirar.

Cada parte de aquella habitación le recordó a los años de su adolescencia y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Mirando a la pared, una frase escrita con labial rojo le llamó la atención y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para romper a llorar. "Aquel tesoro con dueño hoy es mi perdición", había escrito una tarde, pensando como siempre en él y lo mucho que seguía extrañando todo eso pesó demasiado en ese momento por lo que, como tantas otras veces había hecho, se sentó en la cama ignorando las lágrimas silenciosas.

Sintió inmediatamente su diario debajo de la almohada y lo sacó conteniendo un sollozo. Allí no solo contaba toda la historia de lo que había sentido por él sino cada recuerdo alegre de sus años en el pueblo con sus amigos.

No supo en qué momento se durmió, pero cuando despertó tenía lágrimas secas en el rostro y abrazaba su diario abierto en la página donde estaba escrita la última carta de amor que se permitió escribirle. Una de las tantas que no había enviado.

Utilizando toda la frialdad que ser la doctora Gilbert le había dado en los últimos años, atribuyó todos sus sentimientos a la nostalgia y se aseguró tantas veces como fue necesario que ya no lo amaba, que jamás lo había hecho. Escondió el diario en un rincón de su habitación y se metio en la ducha. Miró sus manos buscado calma y encontró el anillo de plata que señalaba su compromiso. Pensó en Matt y se sintió culpable, su prometido era un perfecto médico que la quería y la respetaba. Había construído la vida que querían para ella y Matt iba a ayudarla con el resto. Eso era todo lo importante que quedaba. No pensar en estúpidos enamoramientos adolescentes.

Esa etapa estaba en el pasado. No lo amaba, era solo un dulce recuerdo de su tierna adolescencia que hacía años había dejado ir. Eso era todo, no había nada más que decir. Estaba aquí con el propósito de acompañar a su familia y de hacer una búsqueda interna para ser un poco más feliz con su vida. No iba a dejar que un par de viejos y caprichosos sentimientos infantiles le arruinaran la vida otra vez. Todo estaría bien y, si se lo encontraba, no iba a ser nada más que aquella vieja amiga a la que no veía en años.

Era hora, después de años, de terminar con toda aquella ilusión sin fundamentos y enfrentarse al resto de su vida como la doctora Gilbert-Donnovan, brillante abogada y mujer intachable y feliz: todo un ejemplo a seguir, todo lo que su madre siempre había querido de ella. No la pequeña y débil Elena, enamorada de un imposible siempre y contando cuentos por la vida... eso ya había quedado completamente superado desde ese momento para el resto de su vida.


	2. Él

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA :)  
Que bueno que les gustara el primer capítulo! espero que este también les guste igual muchas gracias por leer chicas, me hace muy feliz!

* * *

Era de noche y Elena estaba sentada en el porche de la casa de su madre mirando a la nada. Isobel estaba adentro mirando alguna telenovela antes de irse a dormir y Maggie seguramente estaría en su habitación preparándose para el día siguiente de clases. Hacía algo así como dos horas que Jeremy había salido y Elena le acababa de enviar un mensaje avisándole que ya era hora de volver porque su madre estaba preocupada por él. Estaba demasiado aburrida mientras le daba vueltas a su taza de café instantáneo. Había dejado el atado de cigarrillos adentro en un intento por no tentarse y tratar de fumar menos pero entre eso no era lo único que estaba molestando en su cabeza.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando la calle y no tardó en recordar todas las veces que había corrido con sus amigos en la noche por esos mismo lugares jugando algún tonto juego. También se acordó de los cientos de veces veces que se había quedado sentada con Meredith y Caroline en el porche charlando en cálidas noches de verano y todas las veces que en ese mismo lugar habían esperado a que llegaran los chicos. Elena cerró los ojos bloqueando sus pensamientos y se obligó a reprimir la tristeza y sonreír, porque supuestamente lo único que eso debería traerle era solo un poco de alegría nostálgica.

-Elena, cariño -dijo Isobel sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Mami -sonrío ella- ¿Qué tal tu telenovela?

-Igual que siempre, ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo unos minutos?

-Claro que no, ma.

Elena se hizo a un lado en el banco para hacerle un lugar a su madre y dejó la taza mediovacía a un costado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal la gran ciudad?

-Bien... con mucho trabajo.

-Mi niña... -dijo Isobel con ternura- No tienes idea de lo orgullosa que estoy de que hayas seguido este camino.

-Si... es genial.

-¿Qué tal Mikael? Me contaron que sus dos hijos más jóvenes empezaron a trabajar.

-Oh, Mikael dejó de trabajar hace casi un año y poco después Becka se incorporó. Kol la siguió no hace mucho.

-¿Pero Kol no es mayor que la pequeña Rebekah?

-Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que cambio la "pequeña" Rebekah -sonrió con cariño Elena- Y sí, Kol es mayor pero también es mucho más rezagado. Acaba de terminar la carrera de derecho y tengo que confesar que es un pésimo abogado penal.

-¡Elena!

-Es la verdad -dijo simplemente, quitándole importancia- No tengo de qué quejarme con los otros tres. Nik es fantástico...

-¿Qué tal con Niklaus?

-Oh, muy bien. Es divertido trabajar con él -reconoció Elena sonriente.

-No me malentiendas, sé que Matt es un gran chico y todo pero... por el otro lado, Niklaus...

-Mamá, no sigas por ahí. Siempre con esa loca idea sobre nosotros dos.

-Es que se ven tan bien juntos, tendría nietos tan bonitos.

-Oh, ni lo sueñes -la interrumpió Elena- No pienso tener hijos en ningún momento cercano.

-¿Por qué? Los niños son lo más hermoso que hay.

-Tengo mucho trabajo y quiero concentrarme en mi carrera ahora...

Isobel sonrió satisfecha ante aquella respuesta porque, aunque no se arrepentía de haber tenido a Elena a los 18, sabía que no era algo sencillo tener hijos joven y admiraba la madurez de su hija.

Pero lo que Elena no le quiso decir fue que la verdadera razón por la cual no quería traer al mundo, una de las cosas que más soñaba, era que no era feliz y tampoco amaba realmente a Matt. Y si había algo que no se perdonaría, sería traer un bebé a un hogar sin amor y felicidad porque eso fue exactamente lo que ella y sus hermanos tuvieron que pasar de niños.

-¿Y tú mamá? ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

-Oh, ya sabes... siempre lo mismo, no es como si muchas cosas emocionantes pasaran por aquí.

-Seguro que estás exagerando... ¿No has sabido nada de... todos?

-¿Quiénes?

-Ya sabes... los chicos.

Elena finalmente no pudo contenerse y realizó aquella pregunta. Sabía que era un pueblo chico y que su madre siempre se había llevado bien con sus amigos. Además, ella le había comentado por teléfono los primeros meses luego de su partida que todos le preguntaban siempre por ella así que probablemente supiera un poco más de sus amigos que ella misma, más que probablemente, estaba segura.

-Ah -murmuró Isobel- Me he encontrado con Stefan algunas veces y Ric sigue siendo un jovencito encantador, al final se dedica a la música: da clases en el instituto.

Elena sonrió recordando a su mejor amigo y no realizó ningún comentario acerca de que su madre lo hubiera omitido a él. La verdad es que nunca lo había querido mucho, porque a pesar de ser de lo más carismático, Isobel odiaba que su pequeña hijita llorara por él todo el tiempo.

-¿Y las chicas?

-Oh, fantástico... Car sigue siendo la misma, no hace mucho regresó de la universidad. Estudió ciencias políticas y trabaja desde casa y Mer... bueno, Mer sigue tan loca como siempre. Consiguió un trabajo en el centro.

La sonrisa de Elena se amplió más mientras un dolor sordo se instalaba en su pecho, no podía creer que se hubiera perdido tanto tiempo de la vida de sus mejores amigos.

-Oye Elena.

-¿Sí?

-¿No te molestaría ir por Jer? Ya es un poco tarde...

-Claro -sonrío la última- ¿Adónde?

-Debe estar en el Grill, como siempre. Tráelo de la oreja si es necesario...

Elena rió despreocupadamente y se levantó de donde estaba para ir por su abrigo y el atado de cigarrillos que estaban el la sala. Isobel regresó adentro y le prometió esperarla despierta, agradeciéndole varias veces por ir a buscar a su hermano antes de que Elena atravesara la puerta.

Durante el camino, Elena se puso los auriculares para tener su cabeza ocupada y mantuvo un paso lento, caminando por la vereda menos iluminada bajo las estrellas en el silencioso pueblo. Es sabor familiar del humo que entraba por su garganta cada vez que llevaba el cigarrillo a su boca la tranquilizaba y, mientras una vieja canción que le recordó a él sonaba en sus oídos miró la brasa anaranjada que consumía de a poco el cigarrillo brillar cuando aspiraba el humo. Y pensó en lo mucho que él lo odiaba, en la cantidad de cigarrillos que le había roto o mojado para que no fumara y en las peleas que eso había traído siempre. Hasta que se acostumbró a convivir con ello y no la molestó más, pero a Elena nunca le había gustado fumar frente a él; sabía que le molestaba el humo y ella odiaba incomodarlo o molestarlo de cualquier manera...

Con un suspiro tiró el cigarrillo a medio fumar lejos de ella. Él tenía razón, no era bueno... así como tampoco había sido bueno enamorarse de él pero lo había hecho sin pensarlo y cuando quiso evitarlo ya fue demasiado tarde, igual que el cigarrillo.

Cuando Elena se dio cuenta, había llegado al Grill y una sonrisa nostálgica la invadió al encontrarlo tal cual estaba cuando ella solía frecuentarlo con sus amigos.

Al entrar, descubrió que todo era igual y que hasta el aroma y los sonidos de las bolas de pool chocando unas con otras, las risas y la música no han cambiado en los últimos diez años.

Reconozco algunos rostros, pero me alegro de que mi nueva imagen ayude a que ellos no puedan reconocerme a mí así que tranquilamente me encamino hacia la zona de las mesas de pool donde veo un grupo de jóvenes en donde quizás esté Jeremy.

Sonrío cuando, al acercarme, lo encuentro "enseñándole" a jugar a una chica bajita y de rostro tierno. Él acaricia suavemente su cuerpo mientras la ayuda a acomodar el taco y hacer un gran golpe que termina enviando dos bolas lisas a diferentes oyos.

Me da algo de pena interrumpir el momento, sobre todo por la alegría que veo pintada en los ojos de mi hermano pero también sé que nos traerá problemas a ambos si no regreso a casa con él pronto.

-¡Jer! -exclamo alzando la voz un poco pero nadie del grupo me escucha así que me acerco más dispuesta a repetir mi llamado un poco más fuerte.

Pero el llamado muere en mis labios en ese momento, cuando reconozco su figura en la mesa de al lado y de repente todo lo que está a su alrededor no tiene sentido. Es increíble lo mucho que lo ha favorecido el tiempo y siento que me vuelvo a enamorar cuando descubro que ya no es el adolescente con rostro tierno y ojos hermosos que dejé atrás hace años. Ahora es un hombre en todo sentido de la palabra y es tan bello que casi duele mirarlo.

-¡Yo hago equipo con Damon!

El grito llega como si necesitara confirmación que necesito de que él está realmente ahí y no es solo un sueño, una mala pasada de mi cabeza. Y no tardo en reconocer la voz de Meredith. Entonces tengo que cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas y volteo asustadisima de que me vean.

"Damon" Mis pensamientos acarician tiernamente su nombre. Desde siempre, para mí Damon ha sido único y por eso ni siquiera necesito etiquetarlo con un nombre: porque es el único hombre en el que he pensado siempre: "él", simplemente "él".

Quiero esconderme de ellos, o directamente nunca haber regresado pero ya es demasiado tarde. Antes de que pueda detenerlo, Jeremy me mira y hace una mueca extraña.

-¡Elena! -grita llamando mi atención.

Y lo siento como si quemara, son sus miradas clavadas de un momento a otro en mi espalda y apuesto a que sus expresiones son de lo más extrañas preguntándose si estoy allí y porqué.

Cierro los ojos esperando hacerme invisible como hacía cuando era una niña y espero clavada al suelo en mi posición, porque sé profundamente que ni mi cabello teñido de colorado ni mi nueva forma de vestir va a engañar a ninguno: tendré que verlo otra vez.


	3. Juegos de Borrachos

Hooooooola, gracias por la paciencia, acá les traigo el nuevo capitulo. espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y dejen porfis sus reviews que siempre me alegran el día.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Juegos de Borrachos**

Todo pasa tan rápido que no comprendo cómo es que llego a estar en medio de un abrazo grupal de lo más ruidoso y efusivo. Su perfume, que sigue siendo el mismo, me aturde a tal punto que no puedo ni siquiera concentrarme en las palabras que salen de la boca de mis amigos y hasta me cuesta reconocer que rostros están presentes.

Sonrío mientras me llueven los recuerdos, aún encerrada entre todos ellos. Meredith, Caroline, Ric, Stefan y... Damon, que en este momento me está rodeando con sus brazos de esa manera que solamente él hacía. Porque da los mejores abrazos del mundo y no lo opino porque haya estado enamorada de él, sino porque es realmente así.

-Oh por dios ¡Elena! -grita Caroline de nuevo con los ojos cristalizados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde has estado?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre no llamar?

-¿Qué hiciste con tu cabello?

-¿Desde cuándo estás en el pueblo?

-¿Qué hiciste de tu vida?

-Te extrañamos, Elena...

Las preguntas son tantas y todas juntas que realmente no termino de entenderlas. Lo único que escucho es la última frase que Damon suelta tiernamente mientras revuelve mi cabello. En ese momento, la sonrisa más linda del mundo, esa que no veo en el espejo hace muchos, muchos años, se pinta en mis labios y sé en lo profundo de mi corazón que es solo suya.

Entonces pienso que si paso mucho tiempo más sin reaccionar van a preocuparse en serio así que aprovecho la oportunidad y salto a sus brazos soltando un "Yo también, Damon" entre carcajadas mezcladas con las lágrimas que me cuesta mantener a raya. Después los abrazo, uno por uno, diciéndoles una y otra vez cuánto los he extrañado.

Sé que no han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando siento la voz de Jer a mis espaldas.

-Te dije que volvería pronto -reprocha algo molesto y recién ahí me percato de la chica bajita a su lado.

-Mamá me envio a buscarte -le digo simplemente, encogiéndome de hombros mientras escucho distraídamente los murmullos de mis amigos a mi espalda- Hola, soy Elena.

Noto que la chica parece tímida y algo intimidada, quizás hasta menor que mi hermano. Sus mejillas se sonrojan suavemente cuando extiendo mi mano hacia ella y su voz es suavecita y tímida.

-Mucho gusto, soy Anna -se presenta mirando al suelo y estrecha su mano suavemente con la mía.

No puedo evitar sentir ternura por ella y sonrío al ver como Jer la rodéa con un brazo.

-Es mi novia -aclara mi hermano.

Una sorisa tierna y un rubor claro atraviesan el rostro de la joven y mi sonrisa se ensancha con orgullo.

-Encantada, Anna -le digo intentando tranquilizarla y, cuando me mira por primera vez a los ojos una sonrisa cruza sus labios y sé que se siente un poco más segura conmigo.

-Supuestamente iba a acompañarla a su casa y después regresaría, ¿te molesta?

-Para nada, Jer. Te espero en el proche así mamá no te descubre entrando... Suerte chicos.

Ellos desaparecen rápidamente y puedo oír como mi hermano la hace reír de algo antes de salir del bar. Hacen una bonita pareja.

-Los niños... -dice Ric sacándome de mis pensamientos y limpiándose una lágrima falsa- Crecen tan deprisa...

-Qué idiota -replico entre risas.

-¿Y bien, Elena? ¿Te quedas por una copa y nos cuentas qué clase de agujero negro te absorbió los últimos diez años?

-Lo siento, Stef... tengo que regresar a casa.

Después de un par de minutos, no sé cómo, entre los cinco me convencen y estamos camino a mi casa con una botella de tequila. Antes de llegar, Damon y Ric se desvían un poco para robar limones de la planta de un vecino como solían hacer antaño y después de unos minutos entro a la casa y me aseguro que mamá esté dormida y la puerta bien cerrada y pronto estamos de nuevo los seis escabulléndonos silenciosamente en el patio trasero de mi casa.

Cuando nos sentamos en el pasto junto a la piscina en ronda me siento como si jamás hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, como si nunca hubiera dejado de verlos y mi lugar entre ellos siguiera intacto. Luego miro el rostro de Damon y me muerdo los labios, sí que los años pasaron... e hicieron mágia. Por suerte nadie nota mi mirada y, mientras Ric prepara seis vasitos de tequila y Damon corta limones escucho a medias las preguntas que me hacen todos.

-Bien, tengo un juego -dice Caroline interrumpiendo el interrogatorio- Todos queremos saber cómo le fue a Elena, hagámosle preguntas: si ella contesta, quien le hizo la pregunta tendrá que beber, sino es al revés.

-¿Y si no quiero contestar? -pregunto desorientada.

-Tendrás que beber...

-Por favor, no otro juego de copas -suplico recordando aquel verano, cuando nos emborrachamos y todos terminamos confesando nuestros secretos, incluyendo mi enamoramiento por Damon.

Todos parecen más que emocionados con el juego así que les sigo la corriente y me siento a esperar el bombardeo.

-¿Alguna vez regresaste al pueblo sin que nos enteráramos? -pregunta Caroline.

-No, nunca.

Sonriente, la rubia unta sal en su mano y se la mete en la boca, apura el vasito de tequila y chupa uno de los limones que acababa de cortar Damon.

-Demonios está fuerte, más vale que la próxima vez la pregunta valga la pena... Tu turno, Stef.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

La pregunta llega rápida e hiriente, bajo la mirada para no mirar a Damon. Las únicas que sabían un poco de la verdadera razón por la que me fuí eran mis mejores amigas por lo que era lógico que apenas tuvieran la oportunidad los chicos lo preguntaran.

No digo nada y simplemente apuro la sal y el líquido transparente por mi garganta, mi rostro se contráe distendiendo el ambiente con algunas risas y Damon me pasa un limón que chupo rápidamente para aliviar la quemazón en la garganta.

-¡Que asco! Hacía años que no tomaba toc-toc.

-¡Mi turno! ¿Tienes algún compañero abogado que esté bueno en ese estudio del que tanto habla Isobel?

No puedo evitar reír ante la pregunta de Meredith mientras ella prepara la sal en su mano.

-Sí -río- Los tres son un milagro para todas las mujeres del estado.

-¿Y te follaste a alguno?

-¡Meredith! -la regaño escandalizada pero, aunque no lo he hecho, apuro el trago con la estúpida idea de plantear la duda en la cabeza de Damon.

-¡Vamos Elena! No puedes dejarme con esa intriga.

-Es un secreto -río guiñándole un ojo y me siento ingenua por pensar que una tontería como esa podría surtir efecto. Además, me recuerdo, no quiero nada con Damon porque ya no lo amo.

Todos ríen animadamente ante aquello y me distraigo tonteando sobre el tema con Caroline. Tanto, que no noto el rostro serio de Damon hasta que Ric le da un codazo preguntándole qué le pasa. Veo como sacude la cabeza y baja la vista hacia su móvil que acaba de sacar del bolsillo, espera pacientemente su turno sin hacer más que sonreír de vez en cuando.

Entonces llega su turno y su pregunta me da vuelta el mundo.

-¿Puedes mostrarme tus manos?

Sé lo que quiere y, aunque quizás nadie más en la mesa se haya dado cuenta de lo que realmente significa su pregunta, mis ojos se cristalizan un momento. Lo fulmino con la mirada instantáneamente y, aunque veo una cierta arrogancia en sus ojos, detecto la preocupación. Pero no quiero darle el gusto, así que apuro el cuarto vaso de tequila con limón y sal y, cuando termino de beberlo, alzo las palmas de mis manos sabiendo que eso no es lo que quiere ver y le sonrío.

El juego sigue su ritmo y, poco a poco, las preguntas no sólo se centran en mí. Después de algún tiempo jugando, la botella de tequila termina por desaparecer dentro de nuestros cuerpos y yo me separo del grupo un poco borracha.

Me alejo algunos metros y me recuesto en la hierba, sintiendo el frío aire del invierno en mi rostro. Entonces no puedo evitar recordar.

_Hace casi doce años, un verano, todos nos fuimos de vacaciones juntos a la casa del lago de mis padres por un par de días. Y la primer noche a mis amigos no se les ocurrió mejor idea que jugar al "yo nunca" con un whisky barato y muy fuerte. _

_Las preguntas eran un poco impersonales al principio y, como ninguno tenía más de diecisiete años en ese entonces, se basaban prácticamente en las pocas experiencias sexuales de algunos. _

_Aguanté varias respuestas de Damon y esa noche me enteré de algunos detalles que prefería no haber sabido sobre su relación con Katherine. Aunque ya lo suponía, llevaban para entonces un año y medio de novios. _

_Todo eran risas y preguntas tontas, hasta que Caroline soltó la pregunta que desató el caos de confesiones que fue esa noche. _

_-¿Alguna vez les gustó alguien que esté entre nosotros? _

_Y fue una sorpresa, porque cada uno de los seis que estábamos jugando en ronda un poco achispados por el alcohol reconocimos que sí. _

_Las preguntas fueron y vinieron por largo rato, cada vez volviéndose más y más comprometedoras. Yo intercambiaba miradas con Ric todo el tiempo, midiendo nuestra confianza. Él sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Damon, su mejor amigo, pero también yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de Mer, mi mejor amiga. De alguna manera, los dos queríamos exponer al otro, sin darnos cuenta que al mismo tiempo nos expondríamos a nosotros mismos. Pero estábamos borrachos, todo parecía un juego. _

_Llegamos al acuerdo de prometer que todo lo que pasara esa noche quedaría olvidado y entonces Ric dio el paso que remató finalmente los hechos: nos retó a todos a tomar la mano de la persona de la cual habíamos estado hablando. Caroline y Stefan fueron los primeros en darse las manos, aclarando entre risas que no sentían por el otro nada más que atracción sexual. Luego siguió Meredith que, riendo de vaya a saber qué cosa, tomó la mano libre de Stefan soltando un "no siento nada, pero estás muy bueno". En ese instante miré a Ric, que bajó un poco la vista. Luego fue su turno y decidió explayarse "Para mí eres mi mejor amiga, pero no pude evitar que comenzaran a pasarme cosas más profundas: no solo amo tu personalidad, eres hermosa Mer" Ric tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y yo no pude evitar reír ante la expresión de sorpresa desmedida como reacción a aquella confesión. _

_Damon no tomó la mano de nadie, recordándonos a todos que estaba bien con Kath y que la amaba. Entonces fue mi turno y, aunque intenté escapar de la situación, me obligaron a hacerlo. Lo miré a los ojos y casi pedí disculpas con la mirada antes de tomar su mano casi con miedo. De todas formas él ya lo sabía. Me puse no solo roja sino imagino que probablemente hasta morada cuando mis amigos aplaudieron ya que al fin me había confesado, todos sabían la historia de mis sentimientos por él pero apenas tuvo su oportunidad, Damon soltó mi mano dejándome con un nudo en la garganta y mucha, muchísima verguenza. _

_Le prometí a Ric que iba a matarlo y, cuando se terminó el juego, lo abracé ya que los dos estábamos un poco tristes por las respuestas. _

_Pero la historia no terminaba ahí... la parte quizás más patética fue lo que pasó muchas horas después, bajo los primeros rayos del amanecer. _


	4. Primeras Palabras de Amor

_Hola amores. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Es enteramente un flashback, espero que lesguste. La verdad es que es sumamente personal, es la historia de la primera vez que me confesé con la persona de la que hoy estoy enamorada así que... espero opiniones. Las quiero! gracias por el apoyo. _

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Primeras Palabras de Amor" **

_Las risas y alegría infundadas por el alcohol se disolvieron al instante mismo en que todos soltamos nuestras manos. Por unos minutos más seguimos en ronda y de a poco todos fueron levantándose hasta que solo quedamos Ric y yo. _

_Me acerqué a mi mejor amigo con un peso de decepción en mi espalda y me senté a su lado. _

_-Te felicito -dije sonriéndole, pues había logrado aquello que se proponía hacía siglos: confesarse con mi mejor amiga. _

_-Y yo estoy orgulloso de ti. _

_Sonreí cuando acaricio mi cabeza luego de esa frase. Desde aquella fatídica noche cuando, borracha y llorando, les confesé a Ric y a Stefan que estaba enamorada de Damon ambos habían hecho todo lo posible para que le dijera la verdad. Pero tenía la mala suerte de que, algo así como seis meses antes de que yo comenzara a sentir cosas por él, Katherine y Damon se habían puesto oficialmente de novios. Y se amaban ¡Cómo se amaban! Era increíble cómo podía notar una luz especial, todo el cariño que irradiaba su mirada cuando la veía... y cuando hablaba de ella... era como si fuera perfecta. _

_Y ahí también estaba yo, llorando por las noches por lo mucho que lo amaba. Para la noche de la confesión yo ya llevaba casi diez meses enamorada de él y, con el tiempo y algunos comentarios desafortunados, él había terminado por enterarse. _

_-No hagas nada estúpido -me advirtió Ric tomando mi mano. Él era él único que sabía aquél secreto._

_-Te prometo que no, fue solo un mal momento. Además sabes que no fue por él -dije bajando la vista hacia mis muñecas un tanto avergonzada. _

_-No, no fue solo por él, pero no me niegues que también influyó. _

_-Es obvio, Ric... Siento que jamás seré suficiente para Damon; pero lo quiero tanto, tanto... que no puedo evitar esa estúpida esperanza. _

_-Te entiendo, peque. _

_-No, Ric... no lo haces. Lo tuyo con Meredith... está destinado a pasar, no sé cómo decírtelo pero es así. Es mi mejor amiga y la conozco, puedo decirte que va a terminar pasando así como puedo decirte que tendrás que esperar muchísimo tiempo. Pero si realmente la amas y eliges esperarla, tarde o temprano ella irá hacia tí. Porque así es como las cosas deben ser entre ustedes. Ella siempre habla de tí, de verte, de llamarte, es como si fueras una extensión de sí misma, te necesita todo el tiempo. Estoy segura de eso._

_Ric apretó mi mano con cariño y cerró los ojos absorbiendo mis palabras con esperanza. Cuando me miró, vi la disculpa en sus ojos ya que se sentía culpable por no poder decirme algo así sobre Damon. _

_-Pero es mi mejor amiga, yo soy su mejor amigo... -murmuró tristemente. _

_-Ella es la mejor amiga de Damon también, pero cuando está con él no actúa de la manera en la que actúa cuando está contigo. La amistad de Mer y Damon va más allá de cualquier tipo de atracción física o de otro tipo: ellos realmente son los mejores amigos, nada pasaría nunca entre ellos. Y no es solo porque Mer no me haría eso a mí y Damon jamás te lastimaría de esa manera, es porque tienen un vínculo especial. _

_-Suenas como si lo envidiaras... _

_-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? -digo desviando la vista y los veo charlando juntos, a un par de metros de nosotros probablemente hablando de nuestras confesiones- Están todo el tiempo juntos, él la quiere muchísimo y ella tiene la libertad de tocarlo, abrazarlo y regalarle cosas siempre que quiera; todo eso sin el doloroso peso de quererlo. Sería fantástico. _

_-Si hubieras tenido elección, ¿realmente habrías elegido ser su mejor amiga y no haberlo amado nunca? _

_-Eso no es justo... -suspiré- Aún si pudiera regresar el tiempo al día en que lo conocí, elegiría mil veces enamorarme de él de nuevo, aún a costas de todo el sufrimiento. _

_-Eso es amor, Elena. Y tienes toda la razón, no es justo. _

_Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, mirando disimuladamente a donde Damon y Meredith están hablando. Entonces sin querer algunos trozos de su conversación me llegan a los oídos._

"_Y ahora me siento una mierda ¿entiendes? Porque no quiero hacerla sufrir, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Yo amo a Katherine con todo lo que soy... odio hacerla sufrir de esta manera. Elena es buena, no se merece esta situación." cuando escucho esas palabras de Damon, mi corazón se parte en pedazos y en lo único que puedo pensar es que él se siente mal y todo ha sido mi culpa. _

"_Ella te ama, y no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer al respecto. Créeme que lo he intentado" contestó Mer "Pero tienes que aclararle las cosas, es cierto que el amor no es un juego de tres, amigo..."_

"_No quiero lastimarla más"_

"_Lo harás de todas maneras, pero prométeme algo, es muy muy importante"_

"_Claro, lo que sea por mi mejor amiga"_

"_No te alejes de ella por esto... ve con ella, escucha lo que tenga para decirte y por favor no la alejes de tí: eso la destruiría. Elena te necesita, ella es otra persona cuando está cerca de ti, es feliz." _

"_Pero no quiero darle falsas esperanzas, no quiero lastimarla más. Quizás lo mejor sea que me aleje de ella"_

"_Créeme, Damon. Elena es mi mejor amiga y sé lo que es bueno para ella. Aclaren las cosas... ella sabe bien cual es su lugar en tu vida, no va a pretender nada más pero te necesita cerca de todos modos, no puedes alejarla. Eso la rompería en mil pedazos y precisamente en este momento nos necesita mucho" _

_Ellos siguen conversando y yo decido no escuchar más. Finalmente, como si nos comunicáramos telepáticamente, Ric y yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo del suelo. _

_-¿Qué hago? -preguntamos en el mismo momento y reímos. _

_-Ve y habla con ella, asegúrale que no quieres que lo de ustedes cambie y que pueden seguir siendo mejores amigos. Que eso es lo que quieres. _

_-Tú ve y habla con Damon, si le dices todo lo que me has dicho a mí en estos meses las cosas estarán bien. _

_-Gracias -le sonreí y nos abrazamos. _

_Cada uno se fue por su lado y yo me alejé hacia el muelle a leer "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" para tranquilizarme y esperar un poco. Caroline y Stefan habían desaparecido en el bosque, eso sí que sería una historia para escuchar al día siguiente... _

_No me di cuenta en qué momento pasaron las horas, pero mientras todos ordenábamos el desastre que habíamos hecho, el cielo nublado comenzó a alcararse con la luz de la mañana y los relámpagos a hacerse más fuertes. _

_Damon no se acercó a charlar conmigo como le había prometido a Meredith en toda la noche y yo, incapaz de soportar todo lo que llevaba guardado por más tiempo, decidí llamarlo para decirle todo aquello que quiero decir mientras los otros se ocupan de ordenar las dos carpas en las que dormiríamos. _

_Él terminó de armar la carpa de Ric y, luego de eso, se unió a mi y los dos nos sentamos en la hierba fresca. Yo miraba al piso, incapaz de verlo a los ojos directamente y ocultando mis brazos todo el tiempo, mientras arrancaba el pasto intentando disipar mis nervios._

_-Creo que tengo que aclararte las cosas -admito rompiendo el silencio- Pero me cuesta muchísimo tiempo decirte todo esto... _

_-Tranquila. Puedes decírmelo cuando quieras, no hace falta que sea ahora. Voy a estar para escucharte cuando lo necesites... _

_Cerré los ojos acariciando sus palabras en mi mente y, con un poco de valentía, los abrí. _

_-No. Tiene que ser ahora. La situación no da para más... _

_-Como quieras, lo que sea que te haga sentir un poco mejor._

_Lo miré a los ojos por el segundo que duró mi fugaz sonrisa, luego simplemente bajé la vista para comenzar el pequeño discurso que había preparado tantas veces; solo que cuando quise soltarlo simplemente no podía recordar que decir así que tuve que inventarlo sobre la marcha. _

_-Antes de hablarte de lo que siento y de las cosas que me pasan quiero aclararte algo muy importante: voy a decirte esto porque en serio siento que no puedo soportarlo más adentro mío, pero... quiero que sepas que no busco que pase nada entre nosotros por decirte todo esto. Yo sé que estás feliz con tu novia, se nota que te ama... que los dos se aman. _

_-Sí -dijo y suspiró entonces levanté la vista y su sonrisa al pensar en ella me rompió el alma- Katherine es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. _

_-Lo sé -susurro con un nudo en la garganta- Por eso quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que siento y de todo lo que te quiero, yo te quiero feliz, no te quiero conmigo si eso no es lo que va a darte felicidad. Así que si ella es lo que te hace bien en este momento... espero que sigan juntos mucho tiempo..._

_-Gracias... -susurró bajito- Es lo menos egoísta que me han dicho alguna vez. _

_-Creéme que no. En realidad te estoy diciendo esto porque te necesito... necesito quitar del medio este muro que construimos entre nosotros... Damon, eres una persona muy especial y cerca de ti me siento como pocas personas me hacen sentir y la verdad es que ahora, que la estoy pasando muy mal... necesito sentir eso más seguido, te necesito cerca. Por eso te digo todo esto... _

_-Siempre puedes contar conmigo, podemos intentarlo: estar más cerca. A mí me encanta que seamos amigos, sino no estaría acá. Pero vas a tener que olvidarte, yo no puedo darte ese amor que necesitás. _

_-Ya lo sé... Llevo ocho meses enamorada de ti. Y quiero olvidar, creo que este es el primer paso: decírtelo todo. _

_-¿Por qué dijiste que la estás pasando mal? _

_-Mis padres... hubo algunos problemas graves y yo... cometí algunas locuras de las que me arrepiento muchísimo. -admito y, sin pensarlo, descubro mi muñeca izquierda y se la enseño. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza contarle aquel secreto, pero en ese momento sentí que no había otra opción. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver los cortes que apenas comenzaban a cicatrizar en mi muñeca y, como si fuera un instinto me agarró el brazo y lo acercó a su rostro. Los cortes tenían cinco días y en ese tiempo jamás dejé que nadie me tocara porque me daba miedo, me hacía sentir una sensación horrible. Pero cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de mi muñeca el toque se sintió tan bien que por primera vez en esos cinco días me sentí segura. _

_-¿Por qué hiciste esto? _

_-No lo sé... estaba muy mal. Sentía que lastimaba a todas las personas que quería y que el resto no me quería. Estaba sobrepasada... _

_-Quiero que me prometas que no vas a hacerlo nunca más -dijo obligándome a que lo mirara a los ojos. _

_-Sí -no tardé ni dos segundos en responder, y aunque le había prometido lo mismo a mucha gente esa fue la única vez que realmente sentí que no volvería a hacerlo- Te lo prometo. _

_Apenas solté esas palabras, Damon me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me abrazó. Fue el mejor abrazo de mi vida, el único momento en que sentí que absolutamente todo estaba bien. _

_-Tienes que prometerme que serás feliz -le supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos- Siempre. _

_Siento como asiente y me abraza más fuerte de la nada. _

_-Tú también tienes que ser feliz, Elena. _

_Cerré los ojos e inspiré su perfume, entonces dije la más sincera de las verdades: _

_-Lo soy... y voy a seguir siéndolo, te lo prometo. _

_Nos abrazamos por algunos segundos más hasta que nos separamos. Le sonreí agradecida de su apoyo y me levanté extendiéndole la mano. _

_-Vamos, seguro que tenés mucho sueño. _

_-Vamos a dormir... _

_Esa mañana se largó a llover y dormimos juntos en la carpa, muy pegados porque hacía frío y el agua de lluvia se filtraba por todos lados. Él me prestó una chaqueta y yo lo dejé acostarse en un pedazo de mi almohada. Me dormí mirando su nuca, porque me daba la espalda, y supe que tenía que olvidarme de él para siempre. Me sentí un poco orgullosa de mí misma, pero también supe que aunque no quisiera, lo quería todavía más. _

_-Damon... _

_-¿Sí? _

_-¿Me dás otro abrazo? -pregunté tímidamente. _

_-Claro -sonrió y me abrazó cálidamente. _

_-Te amo -le susurré al oído- No podía quedarme sin decirte eso. _

_-Yo también, Elena -dijo revolviendo mi cabello y cuando nos separamos él se acostó boca arriba y cerró los ojos. Se durmió a los pocos segudos, regalándome el placer de observar su sueño tranquila. _

_Mer entró a la carpa a los pocos minutos y, como no había mucho lugar, tuve que acercarme a él. Cuando desperté, Damon me llamaba para que entrara a la casa donde mis padres nos habían preparado café con leche y tostadas y, fiel a la promesa de la noche anterior, los dos hicimos como si nada hubiese pasado y mantuvimos esa noche en el olvido para siempre. _


	5. Promesas Rotas y Más Mentiras

HOLA AMORES! Esta vez fue muy rápido! Tengo un nuevo capítulo cortito para ustedes, creo que es de alguna manera el verdadero reencuentro después de todos estos años entre Damon y Elena, o algo así... no lo sé en realidad, juzguenlo ustedes y espero respuestas y críticas :)

* * *

Capítulo 5: "Promesas Rotas y Más Mentiras"

Siento su presencia en el aire antes de escuchar sus pasos. Siempre he sido dueña de algún tipo de habilidad de percepción en lo que a él concierne: es como si el aire se agitara, como si mis terminaciones nerviosas respondieran de manera innata a Damon. Luego escucho sus pasos y al final siento como se sienta en la hierba a mi lado. Aún tengo los ojos cerrados y la espalda apoyada en la hierba helada cuando sonrío ocultando la tristeza de los recuerdos.

-Hola Damon -digo alegre abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, fantásticamente. Extrañaba estar en casa...

-Nosotros también te extrañábamos...

-¿Entonces? -pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que realmente no tiene mucho de alegría verdadera y me siento con las piernas cruzadas a su lado mientras escarbo en mis bolsillos en busca del atado de cigarrillos a medio terminar.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Qué me perdí?

-Algunas cosas... -reconoce Damon desviando la mirada.

-Déjame adivinar: Meredith y Ric han tenido al menos una aventura... Caroline y Stefan terminaron lo que empezaron en la casa del lago y tu hermano se unió a la empresa familiar...

-La verdad es que has acertado en todas -sonríe sinceramente y yo me alegro mientras enciendo un cigarrillo procurando mantenerlo tan alejado de él como es posible.

-Cuéntame sobre Mer y Ric... siempre lo supe.

-Tenías razón. Siempre la tuviste...

-¿Decir te lo dije sería muy cruel? -río sin poder evitarlo.

-Pero esperaron más de lo que todos creíamos. No fue hasta que Ric realmente se implicó en algo serio con una chica en el verano pasado cuando Mer realmente admitió que le quería. Esa chica es demasiado terca.

-Dímelo a mí... ¿Y qué hay entre ellos a partir de ahí?

-Supongo que se ven a escondidas, porque cuando estamos todos juntos parece que todo siguiera igual. De todos modos no puedo evitar sentirme como la tercera rueda siempre que nos juntamos los tres.

-¿Car no va siempre?

-Car está ocupada con la sobrina de Liz. Vino hace cuatro años siendo un bebé y Caroline prácticamente la ha criado como su madre. Se llama Marie, es una niña adorable pero ha logrado lo que nadie creyó posible: apartar a Caroline de las fiestas y ligues de una noche...

-¿Pasó algo con Stefan?

-Claro que sí -dice como si fuera obvio- Pero fue hace algo así como ocho años, nadie le dio más importancia nunca.

-¿Y tú qué tal? -le pregunto incapaz de controlar la curiosidad pero sé que es un error en el momento en que la imagen de su novia cruza mi mente- Diez años es mucho tiempo... ¿Qué tal todo con Katherine?

Es un alivio que Damon haya asumido que ya no siento nada por él, o eso es lo que siempre creí pero cuando baja la mirada al escuchar ese nombre algo me dice que hay algo que no va bien.

-Nos casamos hace seis años.

Estaba más que preparada para eso, en algún lugar de mi mente siempre lo supe pero no pude evitar que algo más se rompiera dentro mío. Como si de repente me faltara el aire. Le dí una calada profunda al cigarrillo y, ocultando mi mano de Damon permití que mis uñas se clavaran en la palma izquierda para aliviar la tensión con cuidado de no hacerme sangrar. Recomponerme no me llevó más de un par de segundos.

-Traté de contactarte por todos los medios, pero simplemente habías desaparecido...

-Si... -susurro algo distante- Esa era la idea, lamento no haber estado aquí ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo va todo?

-En realidad lo dejamos... hace un año. Traté de quedarme con ella todo lo posible por la niña pero... las cosas no funcionaban.

Casi me atraganto con el humo del cigarrillo al escuchar eso y no pude evitar toser un poco ¿En qué momento habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida sin que yo me enterara? Una hija... imposible.

-¿Niña?

-Sí, Annie. Es lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida -me duelen sus palabras porque me recuerdan a una vez hace años, cuando me dijo lo mismo sobre Katherine pero la pena en sus ojos es enorme y, como siempre, mi preocupación por él es más grande que la tristeza y sigo indagando.

-¿Por qué esa cara?

-Annie tiene ahora casi cinco años, en los últimos meses no la vi más que un par de horas robadas... las cosas no están bien con Kath y bueno... es complicado.

-¿Sabías que está haciendo algo ilegal? No puede apartarte de tu propia hija...

-Aún no estamos legalmente divorciados, recién ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás me precipité con algunas decisiones, tendría que haber... abierto un poco más mi mente.

-El pasado es pasado -declaro intentando evitar que mi corazón se ablande y, luego de una última calada, tiro lejos el filtro del cigarrillo- No puedes arrepentirte de aquello que te hizo feliz. Se amaron mucho en su momento, y por tu tono de voz parece que aún la quieres.

-Ella fue mi primer amor, Elena. Una parte de mí siempre va a ser suya.

-Eso no es así del todo -miento- Mírame. Han pasado diez años y superé mi primer amor -digo mirándolo significativamente- Podrás hacerlo de la misma manera que yo, es solo que quizás te aferraste demasiado tiempo a ella.

-¿Pudiste hacerlo?

-Sí.

Y en ese momento, agradezco haber pasado tanto tiempo rodeada de abogados y tener tanto entrenamiento mintiendo porque jamás he dicho una mentira tan grande. Pero parece convencido cuando me sonríe con algo de nostalgia pero con orgullo.

-Sabía que lo lograrías -dice con un tono algo extraño- Ahora cuéntame tú, ¿de qué me perdí?

-Nada muy emocionante la verdad...

-He oído que eres una increíble y respetada abogada en la gran ciudad... no me esperaba eso.

-Terminé la carrera de derecho más rápido de lo que habría creído -reconozco aceptando el cambio de tema de la conversación- Comencé a trabajar hace años en el estudio de un conocido abogado con bastante renombre y, cuando él dejó el puesto, me quedé al mando de sus cuatro hijos. Es un trabajo... interesante.

-¿Y tu libro?

Bien, Damon... que bien me conoces.

-Nunca lo terminé, decidí que debía dedicarme a algo un poco más... seguro.

-Eras realmente buena, podrías haberlo hecho.

"Yo te amaba demasiado, podrías haberme dado una oportunidad" responden mis pensamientos mordazmente.

-No lo sé -digo disipando el odio que me genera no haber seguido mi sueño.

-¿Y el resto? Te imaginaba con hijos para esta altura de la vida, al final soy el único que terminó sentando cabeza.

-Siempre lo fuiste -sonrío irónicamente- Voy a casarme -le cuento con la importancia que siento que tiene: como un hecho insignificante, algo que no me genera ni la más mínima expectativa.

-¿Casarte?

-Si -entonces sonrío y me propongo hacerle creer aquello que no logro creer aún: que no lo amo, que lo olvidé, que soy feliz y estoy enamorada de Matt- Me comprometí hace algunos meses, Matt es médico en la ciudad. Lo conocí por Rebekah, la menor de los abogados del estudio y... simplemente pasó.

-¿Osea que no regresarás a casa? Te quedarás con él allí.

-Tanto tiempo como me permita la vida -sonrío de manera convincente y veo algo extraño en sus ojos mientras recuerdo que esas eran las palabras que le dedicaba a él en las cartas que jamás le envié.

-Me alegra que seas feliz...

-A mí también -sonrío levantando mi mano en el aire para mostrarle el anillo que descansa en mi dedo anular.

Entonces todo pasa muy rápido. Me siento traicionada, expuesta y avergonzada cuando toma esa misma mano repentinamente y levanta las mangas de mi abrigo exponiendo la piel de mi antebrazo. Me mira con incredulidad y no soporto el dolor cuando veo la decepción en sus ojos.

-Me mentiste en cada cosa que acabas de decir -dice en un tono helado sin dejar de mirar las cicatrices recientes que surcan mi brazo izquierdo, algunas son viejísimas. Otras no tienen más de quince días...

-Damon...

-Me lo habías prometido, Elena.

-He prometido muchas cosas en mi vida. Las cosas cambiaron, Damon. No soy la chiquilla de quince años eternamente enamorada del chico más lindo de la escuela con la novia perfecta.

-Necesito que me digas la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-¿Qué te pasó?

-La vida -respondo sinceramente- Sé que verdad quieres y la respuesta es no, Damon... No soy la misma niña frágil y ciegamente enamorada. No he sido feliz como te prometí pero, ¿acaso tú lo hiciste? Tampoco eres feliz como me habías prometido. Estamos a mano.

Mi tono al decir todo eso es tranquilo, como si estuviera resignada a cada palabra, entonces él me mira y mantengo la mirada intentando evitar que descubra la verdad en mis ojos.

-A veces me pregunto cómo habrían sido las cosas ¿Crees que habríamos sido felices?

-Si me hubieras preguntado esto hace años te habría dicho que sí sin dejar pasar un segundo.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta hoy?

-No puedo ponerme a imaginar cómo habría sido nuestra vida juntos. Simplemente no veo nada, ahora que ya no te amo de esa manera.

Me odio a mí misma por decirle todo aquello pero él, lejos de parecer apenado o decepcionado, parece orgulloso de mí y eso me hace aún más desdichada porque cada palabra de todo lo que le dije es mentira. Cada palabra estaba llena de veneno, destinada inconscientemente a herirlo de alguna manera, a hacerle sentir aunque sea un poco de todo lo que yo tuve que pasar por él pero era claro como el agua: tienes que amar a alguien para que esa persona tenga el poder de hacerte daño. Damon no me amaba, yo no tengo poder para lastimarlo de ninguna manera.

-Sabía que ibas a lograrlo -repite- ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué volviste a cortarte? Habías dejado de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Te miraba siempre. Me preocupé por eso cada día y vi como las heridas cerraban casi hasta desaparecer. No lo habías vuelto hacer hasta que te fuiste. ¿Por qué? Creí que me decías la verdad cuando me prometiste eso...

Se me estruja el corazón cuando escucho todas esas palabras. Desde siempre, guardé un poco de reencor hacia Damon por no haberme preguntado nunca más sobre eso y pensé que se había olvidado pero ahora, recién diez años más tarde, llego a enterarme que eso no fue así y esa verdad me revuelve años de sentimientos.

-Han pasado más de doce años de eso, Damon. Las cosas cambian -digo intentando engañar a mi cerebro y mantenerme en la negación.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

"Porque te amo, porque te extrañaba con cada parte de mi corazón, porque todos los días moría un poco más por estar tan lejos y no saber nada de tí".

-Porque la vida apesta -resumo todo en una frase y, sin darle oportunidad de contestar, me levanto y me alejo de él dispuesta a ir a molestar a Ric y Mer hasta que me cuenten que hay entre ellos.


	6. Emociones Caprichosas

Hola mis amores :) les traigo otro capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten, prometo subir el siguiente prontito! espero sus respuestas, gracias como siempre por el apoyo!

* * *

**Capítulo 6 "Emociones Caprichosas"**

Los chicos se van todos juntos mientras los primeros destellos que preceden el amanecer brillan en el horizonte. Entonces, luego de ordenar todo y escabullirme silenciosamente en mi habitación abro la ducha y me quito la ropa con aroma a tequila y tabaco. En el momento en que el agua caliente toma contacto con mi espalda siento, como si de un interruptor se tratase, que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y todo aquello que he estado intentando contener en las últimas horas se abre paso desgarrándome desde dentro.

Una hija, tuvo una hija con Katherine hace cinco años, mientras yo recibía el título que me consagraría como la Doctora Gilbert y sellaría parte de la infelicidad de mi futuro.

Repaso todas las palabras de nuestra conversación y la manera en la que noto como él puede conocerme tanto. Una pequeña parte de mí se enorgullece de haber sido capaz de mentirle tan bien, otra está más que decepcionada. Pero la verdad, es que me llevó tanto tiempo levantar ciertos muros para mantenerlo alejado de mí que ahora simplemente no puedo acercarme de ningún modo. Aquello que una vez le pedí como lo que más deseaba ahora no es posible solo por mi culpa.

Siento el agua caliente correr por mi cuerpo y me estremezco al sentir el escozor de las heridas en mi brazo izquierdo. Me quito el anillo de Matt como si quemara y lo dejo cuidadosamente en la esquina más lejana de la ducha. Lentamente, volteo la muñeca para verla directamente y cierro mis ojos como si pudiera hacerlas desaparecer. Cuando el chorro de agua golpea por unos segundos mi antebrazo, algunas de las costras ceden y, como siempre, se vuelven a abrir liberando unas gotas de sangre.

Me duele y arde como el demonio pero las lágrimas no son por eso, son por todo lo demás. Son, como siempre, por él. Me siento de lo más patética al pensar que con todas las cosas de las que podría preocuparme mi más grande tristeza y arrepentimiento aún sea Damon. Siento el impulso de enterrar mis uñas entre las finas líneas color rubí pero me contengo con lo que reconozco como un autocontrol admirable. Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero sé que estoy enferma...

No dejo de darle vuelta a todos esos pensamientos hasta que noto como la luz inunda el baño y sé que ha amanecido completamente así que termino de bañarme apresuradamente, salgo, me seco y me cambio rápidamente ocultando los cortes que han vuelto a sangrar con algunas vendas empapadas de alcohol iodado y la manga de una camiseta. Mamá no tiene por qué saber de esto, tampoco ninguno de mis hermanos.

Cierro las cortinas bañando la habitación en penumbra y, cuando mi cabeza toca la almohada, me duermo inmediatamente con el pensamiento en la cabeza de que es imposible que todo eso haya pasado solo en el primer día que pasé de vuelta en Mystic Falls.

Al despertar me embarga esa sensación extraña cuando no sabes exactamente qué día o momento del día es. Reconozco con el pasar de los minutos que me desperté por un grito y me cuesta un momento relacionar el hecho de que probablemente sea Margaret peleando con Jeremy o algo parecido. Aún medio sumida en la inconsciencia estiro la mano y tomo mi móvil para ver la hora. Mis ojos se abren como platos al ver que son las cinco de la tarde. Tengo tres mensajes y me refriego los ojos antes de leerlos.

El primero es de Klaus, me hace sonreír inmediatamente porque a pesar de que mi trabajo no es lo que esperaba de mi vida, extraño esas mañanas discutiendo con Klaus sobre cómo demonios sacar de la cárcel a alguien o corriendo de un lado a otro para llegar a tiempo para los juicios.

"**Espero que todo esté bien Elenita, y que le hayas dado a ese idiota la patada en el culo que merece o que te lo hayas follado hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Lo que prefieras (aunque sé que no hiciste ninguna, chica tonta). Te extrañamos por aquí, recuerda que cuido la guarida hasta tu regreso."**

El mensaje me hace soltar una carcajada, él conoce la historia de Damon y nunca le ha agradado particularmente pero, como siempre, me apoya en casi todas mis desiciones. Descubro que lo extraño, así que tecléo rápidamente una respuesta.

"**La verdad no todo está bien. El "idiota" tiene una hija con Katherine, creo que eso resume como está siendo de agradable mi estadía de vuelta en casa. Gracias por todo, Nik. Envíale mis saludos a Elijah y a Beckah. Y si quieres golpea a Kol por mí. Los extraño." **

El segundo mensaje es de April, pidiéndome por favor ayuda para Kol, así que simplemente lo ignoro pero el mensaje que realmente llama mi atención es de un número desconocido y me hace latir rápidamente el corazón.

"**Espero que estés despierta y lo leas. Mer, Ric y yo iremos al parque a las seis ¿Querrías ayudarme a no sentirme como la tercera rueda? -**_**D**_**" **

Me cuesta responder sin parecer desesperada y me pregunto si será bueno verlo ahora. Decido que, después de haberme resistido tanto tiempo puedo permitirme verlo algunas veces. Como si estuviera haciendo dieta y él fuera un dulce, me merezco un permitido de vez en cuando.

"**Estoy libre. Dile a Mer que pase por mi casa y nos encontramos con ustedes allí. -**_**E**_**"**

La pantalla brilla con la respuesta inmediatamente haciéndome destellar una sonrisa.

"**Iba a hacerlo de todos modos. Te vemos luego. -**_**D**_**" **

Decido no darle vueltas al plural de esa palabra y bajo a prepararme algo para comer. Isobel y mis hermanos me reprochan por haber dormido tanto en tono de broma mientras como un tazón del cereal de chocolate favorito de Jeremy. Apenas termino de vestirme y aplicar una línea negra alrededor de mis ojos como cada día cuando suena el timbre y me encuentro con Meredith del otro lado de la puerta, así que me despido rápidamente de mi familia y salgo llevándome el bolso colgando de mi hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué tal tu noche, amiga? -pregunta Meredith mientras saca un chicle de su bolsillo y me ofrece uno que como gustosa.

-Bien, un poco cansada. La verdad es que perdí la costumbre de dormirme tan tarde.

-Por eso le dije a Damon que viniéramos a esta hora, sabía que no estarías levantada más temprano.

-¿Y tú? Damon me contó algunas cosas interesantes sobre todo lo que pasó en mi ausencia.

-¿Hablaron algo importante?

-Bastantes cosas -admito resistiendo el impulso de encender un cigarrillo.

-¿Te contó sobre...

-Muchas cosas -repito- Entre ellas tú y Ric.

-Miente. Como siempre...

-Sigue mintiéndote a ti misma amiga... Cuando quieras estoy disponible para conversar.

-¿Y te contó sobre... algo más?

-Sé que se casó y... todo lo demás.

-Oh, así que ya sabes de Annie -dice con alivio, como si le costara mantener ese tema oculto.

-Sí, lo mencionó.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-Nada, solo que... ¿No te afectó ni un poco?

-Me da algo de nostalgia, debo reconocerlo, pero ya te lo he aclarado Mer. Damon es un capítulo cerrado de mi vida... No voy a seguir llorando por él por siempre.

-Genial, es una buena actitud -dice claramente callando algo que quiere agregar.

No tardamos en llegar al parque, donde Damon y Ric nos esperan sentados en una manta con una coca-cola abierta y varios paquetes de galletas y papas fritas a medio comer. Sonrío a Ric cuando me saluda y pero me cuesta un poco más componer una sonrisa para saludar a Damon, de todos modos parece no notarlo.

Cuando Mer y yo nos unimos a ellos, una conversación fácil toma lugar entre nosotros y rápidamente me relajo entre mis viejos amigos.

Un tema estúpido, entre chiste y chiste, lleva a otro y en un momento no se por qué termino abrazado a Meredith.

-¿No hay un abrazo para el viejo Ric? -pregunta mi mejor amigo con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí tonto!

Pero, demasiado tarde, me doy cuenta de que todo fue un plan muy bien armado: apenas me acerco a abrazarlo me tira al suelo con él haciéndome cosquillas haciéndome reír hasta que se me saltan las lágrimas y siento que voy a quedarme sin aire.

-¡Ric! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame! -suplico entre risas.

-Ni lo sueñes, Gilbert. Demasiado tiempo fuera, tendrás que pagar por eso.

-¡Mer, dile que me deje!

-Ni lo sueñes, amiga -la escucho decir entre carcajadas y una parte de mi cerebro se burla de que son tan parecidos que hasta dicen las mismas palabras.

-¡Damon! -grito instintivamente como mi último recurso y me siento estúpida por hacerlo pero no puedo evitar que mi pecho se ensanche de alegría cuando lo siento rodearme en un abrazo y arrancarme de los brazos de Ric riendo.

-Pobre chica, vas a hacerle explotar el corazón -se burla Ric y yo le pego una patada escondiendo mi rostro en el hombro de Damon.

Apenas siento como su perfume me embriaga me doy cuenta de la situación y trato de apartarme con las mejillas rojas pero, como él sigue abrazándome, no me puedo alejar.

Como siempre, cuando estoy cerca de él dejo de oír al mundo a mi alrededor, por eso me sorprendo muchísimo cuando veo venir corriendo a una niña hacia nosotros y Damon me suelta rápidamente para tenderle los brazos.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! -grita con una voz aguda y tintineante justo un segundo antes de tirarse a los brazos de Damon.

Mi corazón late de repente muy rápido y me cuesta concentrarme. Miro a Mer y la comunicación cuando nos miramos a los ojos es instantánea: sé que lo siente por mí y no necesito otra confirmación para saber que esa niña es la hija de Damon y Katherine.


	7. Annie

hola niñas! Estoy super contenta, superaron las 20 rewiews! Todo un numero! Mil gracias chicas, me hace feliz leer sus comentarios. Traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruten. las quiero muchísimo y espero más opiniones :)

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "Annie"**

Los analizo detenidamente, como tantas veces he hecho en los años de secundaria con él y no puedo evitar sonreír ante la escena: Damon rodea a la niña con los dos brazos en un abrazo que destila amor y necesidad, tiene su rostro medio escondido en el hombro de ella y los ojos, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer, y mientras la abraza acaricia su espalda de arriba a abajo con ternura.

No sé cuánto tiempo dura su abrazo pero cuando se separan los ojos de Damon brillan y pellizca la mejilla de su hija arrancándole una sonrisa.

Annie es una niña pequeña, delgada y bajita, pero preciosa. Sus ojos me dejan sin aliento, son tan celestes y hermosos como los de su padre, y su rostro está rodeado por una melena de bucles color chocolate muy parecidos a los que solía tener Katherine en la secundaria.

-Te extrañé, papi -dice ella claramente con su tierna vocecita.

-Yo también, peque. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Me escapé -se encoje de hombros y entonces ve a Ric y Mer y salta a abrazarlos a ambos- ¡Tio! ¡Tía!

-Hola diablita -rie Ric abrazándola y revolviendo su cabello.

-¿Cómo está mi princesa?

-Bien -sonríe ella y se escabulle de vuelta a los brazos de su padre.

Entonces me mira a los ojos por un momento, como si recién descubriera que estoy ahí, y frunce el ceño. Se levanta y le susurra algo a Damon que sonríe negando con la cabeza.

-Solo estábamos jugando, Ann -dice acariciando su cabello- Ella es Elena, una vieja amiga. Elena, esta es mi...

-Tu hija -digo recomponiendo la compostura y reprimiendo la avalancha de sentimientos para más tarde- Tu papá me habló de ti ayer, parece que no exageró nada: eres preciosa.

Pero ella parece algo reticente aún y entrecierra los ojos mirándome mientras hace un pequeño paso hacia mí.

-¿Elena? -pregunta torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto muy parecido a Damon- Mamá y papá hablaron de ti...

Ese comentario me sorprende y miro a Damon inmediatamente buscando una respuesta pero antes de que llegue, Annie cruza los brazos pidiendo atención y vuelvo a mirarla.

-¿Eres mala? -pregunta, curiosa.

-No... -digo algo confusa y le sonrío para acentuar mi respuesta.

-Lo sabía -dice y todo su rostro brilla cuando una sonrisa se abre paso entre sus labios-, sabía que mi papi tenía razón.

-Tu papi casi siempre tiene razón -se me escapa y cierro los ojos intentando que no se me note el rojo de las mejillas- ¿Quieres comer?

Cuando le ofrezco las galletas, la conversación queda en segundo plano y comienza a comer encantada pero me sorprende cuando se sienta sobre mis piernas, sosteniendo una mano de Damon con una de sus manitos y comiendo galletas de chocolate con la otra. Por un momento me siento incómoda, pero la niña parece tan cómoda y la situación se parece tanto a mis sueños que no digo nada y me permito disfrutar el momento acariciando de vez en cuando la melena chocolate de Annie.

-Ann, sabes que no debes escaparte -dice Damon después de un corto silencio- ¿Dónde dejaste a mamá?

-No lo sé -le contesta la niña con un puchero y la mitad de una galleta en la boca provocando la risa de todos nosotros.

-Sabes que te amo y me encanta estar contigo, pero tengo que llamar a tu madre para que venga por ti. No está bien que te escapes así...

-¡No! -se queja y, en otro acto inesperado, se abraza a mi cintura cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Hey... -le susurro acariciando su cabello con una mano mientras levanto su barbilla con la otra- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que extraño mucho a mi papi, no quiero que me lleve. ¿Tú me esconderás? Papi nunca me esconde, dice que debo ir con mamá pero sé que quiere esconderme. Papi dice que eres buena, que lo quieres: ayúdame a esconderme y quedarme con él.

La súplica de la pequeña es como un golpe directo a mi corazón. Por un lado, deseo ayudarla a quedarse con Damon con todas mis fuerzas, por otro odio más a Katherine y, finalmente, las palabras de Annie me llenan de confusión.

-Lo siento, pequeña yo no puedo esconderte... -le digo colocando sus bucles por detrás de las orejas- Pero puedo prometerte algo.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos, aún abrazándome.

-Puedo intentar ayudar a tu papi para que pase más tiempo contigo ¿Quieres? Para que puedas verlo tanto tiempo como quieras todas las veces que tengas ganas.

-¿En serio? -se le iluminan los ojos- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

-Digamos que tengo... cierto poder mágico.

Me río por dentro al pensar en la extraña analogía de comparar mi habilidad en la corte con un poder mágico pero, como veo que Damon está tecleando en su móvil, sé que pronto Katherine estará aquí para llevarse a la niña así que no se me ocurre como explicarlo mejor.

-Pero ahora debes tener paciencia y hacer lo que tu papá te dice. Si esperas un tiempo te prometo que voy a ayudarlos...

-¿Y cómo voy a saber eso?

-¿Qué tal si te doy algo para que te lo recuerde? -le sonrío quitándome una de las dos viejas cintas azules que llevaba atadas en una muñeca desde el tiempo en que me enamoré de Damon- Esto es una promesa que le hice a tu papi una vez -le confío en un susurro, mirando de reojo a Damon para ver que no me escuche- No debes decir nada...

Annie asiente ofreciéndome su dedo meñique para que entrelace el mío con el de ella en una promesa y me recuerda a su madre, cuando le prometía algo adorable y un poco estúpido a Damon y le enseñaba el mismo dedo con una sonrisa enamorada; y, obviamente, Damon le seguía la corriente enlazando sus dedos y la besaba mientras yo sentía morir otro pedacito de mi corazón.

Parpadeo varias veces para disipar los recuerdos y le ofrezco mi dedo meñique para sellar la promesa. Luego ato con cuidado la cinta alrededor de su muñeca y ella se pone en puntas de pie para susurrarme al oído.

-¿Tu quieres a mi papi, Elena? -la pregunta me deja sin aliento por unos segundos y entonces le sonrío, incapaz de mentirle.

-Sí, pero es un secreto -le susurró al oído y cuando me alejo llevo un dedo a sus labios.

-No diré nada -me promete sonriente.

-Ahora ve a darle un abrazo a tu papá, allí viene tu madre.

Annie se despega de mi cuerpo inmediatamente y salta a los brazos de Damon abrazándolo con fuerza pero aún mantiene sujeta una de mis manos entre la suya. Katherine viene corriendo hacia nosotros agitada y cuando para frente a Damon se lleva una mano al pecho mirando fijamente a su hija que esconde su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

-¡Annie! Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso ¡No puedes escaparte así!

-Arriba Ann -le dice Damon despegándola de su cuerpo pero puedo notar la expresión de dolor en su rostro- Tu madre tiene razón, ve a casa.

La pequeña me mira y yo le sonrío, entonces deja de resistirse y dispara de nuevo a darme un abrazo. Todavía me sorprende lo enérgica y activa que es.

-Cuida mucho a mi papi -me susurra al oído- Adios Elena.

Después, le da un beso y abrazo a Ric y Mer que saludan a Katherine sonrientes en el recuerdo de lo que fue su amistad de años atrás. Luego la niña vuelve a lanzarse en brazos de su padre y le murmura una despedida al oído. Veo como Damon cierra los ojos con expresión abatida y le responde el abrazo para luego desordenar su cabello cuando se separan.

-Elena, tanto tiempo -comenta Katherine cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia mientras aguarda expectante que su hija suelte a Damon.

-Sí, tanto tiempo Kath -le sonrío falsamente y luego regreso mi vista a la despedida que tiene lugar a mi lado.

Damon vuelve a pellizcarle la mejilla a Annie en lo que supongo que es un gesto que acostumbra hacer y la niña sonríe.

-Adios, papi te amo. Adios tíos. Adios Elena -se despide tirádonos un beso a cada uno.

-Pórtate bien, Annie -advierte Ric con una sonrisa y Meredith hace una mueca extraña fingiendo atrapar el beso en el aire.

-Adios princesa -le responde Damon y sube su mirada hacia Katherine- Mírala mejor, no siempre estaré para encontrarla si se escapa...

Katherine se muerde la lengua y lo fulmina con la mirada, luego toma la mano de Annie y se aleja rápidamente sin despedirse mientras regaña a su pequeña hasta perderse de vista.

-¿Estás bien, hermano? -pregunta Ric poniendo una mano en el hombro de Damon.

-Si -dice él sin apartar la vista del punto por donde Katherine desapareció con la pequeña Annie- Por lo menos esta vez no tuve que aguantar que Katherine me la quitara de los brazos y se la llevara llorando.

-Deberías agradecerle a Elena por eso -señaló Mer haciéndome sentir algo incómoda.

-Sí -comenta Ric impresionado- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cada vez que Annie se encuentra con Damon y Katherine regresa a buscarla se pasa por lo menos cinco minutos abrazándolo y llorando para que Kath no se la lleve a casa. Además es muy tímida con los desconocidos... eso sí que fue raro.

-¿En serio? No parecía para nada tímida.

-Créeme que lo es. Gracias, Elena -dice Damon mirándome a los ojos y puedo leer muchas otras cosas en ese azul cristalino que conozco tan bien. Entonces me sonríe y olvido absolutamente todo lo demás.

-De nada, Annie es preciosa.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Mer y Ric hacen un esfuerzo por mantener una conversación agradable y dinámica pero ni Damon ni yo estamos precisamente muy concentrados en ese momento por lo que al final dejan de intentarlo y se enfrascan en una conversación de ellos dos mientras nosotros simplemente nos quedamos escuchándolos sin escuchar en realidad y cada uno encerrado en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llega la hora de irnos, Meredith se disculpa conmigo por no poder acompañarme y acepta la propuesta de Ric que le ofrece llevarla en su motocicleta. Mi amiga se despide de nosotros con dos abrazos cálidos, tan característicos de ella, y luego Ric hace lo mismo.

-Yo también me voy -le digo a Damon acercándome para saludarlo.

-No -me frena antes de que lo abrace para despedirme- Te acompaño, estoy en la casa de mi madre.

-Ah... bueno, vamos.

Algo insegura, empiezo a caminar a su lado en silencio y prendo un cigarrillo apenas comenzamos a encaminarnos a mi casa.

-Annie es adorable -comento casi sin darme cuenta- Te felicito.

-Gracias -dice pasándose una mano por el pelo- ¿Qué le dijiste para que estuviera tranquila?

-Ya sabes... puedo ayudarte con ella.

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a que lo que está haciendo Katherine está fuera de la ley, puedo ayudarte con eso... profesionalmente -aclaro.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres ser mi abogada?

Sonrío inconscientemente cuando lo escucho decir la palabra "mi" y me siento estúpida por eso así que me llevo el cigarrillo a la boca para esconder la sonrisa.

-Si quieres, me di cuenta de que la estás pasando mal al estar apartado de ella.

-¿Pero no tienes que volver?

-Sí pero... a lo mejor puedo arreglarme, siempre puedo quedarme si lo necesitas.

En el momento que esas palabras abandonan mi boca me siento estúpida y me muerdo la lengua conteniendo el impulso de golpearme en la frente por lo idiota que soy. ¿A quién quiero engañar? A pesar de todos los años aún sería capaz de poner el mundo de cabeza si él me lo pidiera.

-Eres genial, Elena -me sonríe y aprovecha mi distracción para quitarme el cigarrillo de la mano- Te he dicho mil veces que dejes eso.

-¡Damon! -me quejo enojada.

-Estoy salvando tu vida...

-Pero destruyes mi estabilidad mental. Lo necesito para tranquilizarme...

-Ten -me extiende un caramelo con sabor a miel, de los que comía siempre cuando íbamos al secundario y yo sonrío- Me ayudan a relajarme.

-Gracias... Al parecer sigues siendo adicto a estos caramelos.

-Son lo más rico que hay en el mundo.

-Ahí tengo que darte la razón...

-Oye, Elena... en cuanto a lo que dijo Annie...

-Ahora no -interrumpo cerrando los ojos un momento- Estoy algo cansada para hablar de algo así.

-Ella nos escuchó discutiendo una tarde, Kath había encontrado una foto tuya en mi billetera.

-Damon te dije que... ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacías con una foto mía en la billetera?

-En realidad salíamos los seis: Ric, Stefan, Mer, Caroline y nosotros pero estuvo doblada por tanto tiempo que se rompio. La otra parte se me perdió hace meses y quedó el pedazo en donde salimos nosotros dos abrazándonos.

-Y digamos que nunca fui la persona favorita de Katherine así que... -termino por él y Damon asiente.

-Annie estaba detrás de la puerta mientras discutíamos. Supongo que escuchó la parte en la que le dije que nunca quisiste separarnos y solo habías querido lo mejor para mí. Creo que malinterpretó las cosas un poquito.

-No importa, Damon. No necesito explicaciones... en serio. Además ya llegamos -señalo mi casa parando de caminar.

-Gracias por todo, Elena -me sonríe y luego me abraza para despedirse- Nos vemos.

-Adiós, Damon...

**Cuando me despido de él abro la puerta de mi casa y, como tantas otras veces, me quedo simplemente mirándolo irse detrás de la puerta. Me siento tonta en algunos sentidos, triste en otros y feliz en el resto... Entonces me llevo la mano al pecho con los ojos cerrados: ese siempre fue el efecto de Damon sobre mí. Llenarme de emociones fuertes, imposibles de ignorar y siempre contradictorias. Sentía esa sensación familiar en mi pecho: como si muchas partes de mí misma estuvieran peleándose interimablemete sin que ninguna termine de vencer totalmente a la anterior. **


	8. Presión

Hola amores, mil perdones por la ausencia! no le he estado pasando muy bien y la verdad es que me costaba mucho escribir. Espero que aún haya alguien queriendo leer esta historia y sino, igual se las regalo con todo mi amor :) besos y mucho cariño.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "Presión"**

El tercer día de vuelta a Mystic Falls es lunes y, lamentablemente, me despierta el estridente y agudo sonido de mi despertador. La cama es tan cómoda y mullida que no puedo evitar quedarme diez minutos más pero, cuando suena la segunda alarma, sé que ya no puedo seguir durmiendo.

Me levato en pijamas y sin querer ni mirar el desastre que debe ser mi cabello en el espejo, tomo la laptop antes de bajar y luego me preparo un café con leche y mucha azucar. Quiero autobofetearme por pensar en Damon tan temprano pero no puedo evitar recordar que solía preparar el café así para él cuando merendábamos todos juntos en invierno.

Intento no pensar mientras me acomodo en el sofá de la sala con mi café y la computadora portátil, lista para trabajar en el silencio que resguarda la casa de mi madre tan temprano a la mañana. Mientras me tomo el café, reviso mi correo electrónico organizando los temas a los que voy a dedicarme en las siguientes cuatro horas y le envío un mensaje a Klaus y Beckah avisando que estoy en línea.

A partir de ahí, me sumerjo en el trabajo durante casi cinco horas. Las consultas van y vienen una y otra vez y acompaño a la distancia a mis compañeros hablando silenciosamente con ellos por medio de las aplicaciones en sus móviles. Suceden algunas cosas importantes, como que Nik gana un juicio en mi nombre y Beckah consigue dos audiencias exitosas, el resto marcha bastante bien, aún sin resolución.

Al final me despido y guardo mi trabajo antes de apagar todo. Es agradable trabajar desde casa, pero es de lo más tedioso porque le quita toda la diversión. Desearía haber estado ahí cuando Klaus se enfrentó al interrogatorio de aquella prostituta adicta que consiguieron rehabilitar un poco para que pudiese declarar contra el imputado por dirigir la organización que la tenía trabajando ilegalmente, o correr por los atestados pasillos del juzgado para llegar justo en el momento decisivo en la audiencia de Rebekah. Extrañaba esa parte de mi trabajo, esa cuota de adrenalina de todos los días...

A la hora que termino de trabajar la casa ya está en pleno movimiento y huelo con alegría el aroma del almuerzo que prepara mi madre en la cocina. Mi estómago hambriento agradece infinitamente y me levanto del sofá por primera vez en varias horas, contenta de estirar las piernas.

-Hola ma -sonrío entrando a la cocina para lavar las tazas de café que estuve tomando durante la mañana- ¿Qué hay de rico?

-Pasta

Como mis hermanos están en la escuela mamá y yo almorzamos solas recordando algunas cosas de mi adolescencia y charlando de lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo.

No mucho más tarde, cuando ya hemos limpiado todo, decido salir a caminar y tomar un poco de aire ya que ya no tengo de quien ocultarme.

Ahora no es solo ese par de ojos celestes tan familiares el que inunda mi mente, sino la dulce mirada de Annie, la niña con melena color chocolate y mirada tan parecida a la de su padre. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quiero ayudarlos a ambos y en que, como siempre que se trata de Damon, haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlos pero no puedo dar ni un paso sin su aprobación.

De repente, el sonido de una llamada interrumpe la música de mi móvil y, por lo tanto, tambien mi caminata. El nombre de Matt brilla en la pantalla y aunque no tengo ganas de hablarle decido contestar como lo haría una novia perfecta que no sabe nada de su novio desde hace tres días.

-¡Matt! -saludo con falsa emoción.

-Hola cariño -contesta del otro lado, con una alegría seria, como siempre que me habla- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, extrañaba un poco el pueblo... ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Después de esa pregunta, Matt envía la conversación hacia su tema favorito: él y sus logros. Durante algunos minutos me habla sobre sus días en el trabajo y sobre lo fantástico que es. La llamada termina sin que me diga una sola palabra de cariño, ni un te extraño, ni siquiera me preguntó si estaba bien o si lo extrañaba. Cuando guardo el movil en el bolsillo me inunda la desilución, porque siempre fui una persona romántica y me habría encantado pasar mi vida junto a un hombre que se preocupara por los detalles, que fuera cariñoso, atento, tierno... todo lo que Damon siempre fue con Katherine.

Y cuando ese pensamiento cruza mi mente quiero golpearme en la frente. No debería seguir pensando en Damon ni de esa ni de ninguna otra manera.

No regreso a mi casa en toda la tarde y, cuando lo hago, mi madre me encierra en una conversación sobre los preparativos de la boda. Es tan irritante que tengo que contener las ganas de gritar. Lo peor de todo, es que tengo que sonreír y pretender que todo está bien. Matt se une a la conversación mediante videollamada y, mientras discute con mi madre argumentando lo que él piensa que yo eligiría quiero gritarle por conocerme tan poco. Al final del día. Hemos elegido de manera fría, a distancia y sin un ápice de emoción, la comida, la bebida que se servirá, la música, los colores del decorado y los arreglos de centro de mesa (sobrios y aburridos). De todas las cosas que planeamos para la boda no hay ni una sola que no odie.

La comida es desabrida, demasiado cara, los platos tienen muy poco en ello y en lugar de parecer apetitosos platillos parecen una obra de arte moderno sin sentido por la que algún idiota pagaría millones.

La música es aburrida, no puede bailarse con alegría y, por descontado, es imposible de cantar con tus amigos. Hasta roza lo deprimente...

El decorado parece de un funeral. Ni un solo color, ni una sola flor, ni una vela. Nada. Todo estará decorado en blanco y una escala de grises platinados y los centros de mesa serán floreros de cristal con agua, pero sin flores. Todo en la fiesta es sobrio y hasta en la tarjeta de invitación está la advertencia de no llevar vestidos ni ropa de colores demasiado llamativos.

Patético. Mi futura boda parece todo menos una fiesta, parece una cena de negocios perfectamente prolija y bien planeada solo que en lugar de que asistan unas diez o doce personas asistirán más de 300. Y todos ellos ricos y estirados conocidos y familiares de Matt. Mi madre me pidio que no invitara a mis viejas amistades ya que no eran parte de esta, mi nueva vida, y las únicas personas que conozco a las que se me permitió invitar son los Mikaelson. Estoy a punto de explotar cuando Matt y mi madre comienzan a discutir sobre cuan perfecta y prolija debería lucir yo misma ese día y las ganas de llorar y huir de la prisión en la que sé que se convertirá mi matrimonio son tantas que no puedo evitar cerrar la laptop con un golpe seco y salir de ahí sin decirle nada a mi madre.

Tengo tanto miedo de que mi vida se convierta en nada más que eso que salgo corriendo de la casa sin importarme el frío y hago oídos sordos a los gritos de mi madre en el proche y a las llamadas de Matt disparando cada cinco segundos a mi movil. Quiero alejarme de todo, porque después de haber pasado todos estos años conteniendo la persona que realmente soy, siento que en cualquier momento voy a explotar.

No sé exactamente como es que termino allí, pero cuando me doy cuenta, estoy en un bar, bebiendo vodka directamente de una botella y bailando con una vieja amiga del pueblo llamada Rose. La música suena tan fuerte que no me permite pensar y eso es justo lo que necesito en este momento, entonces, un cabo del destino se desata y él aparece entre la gente.

Su cabello castaño, sus ojos color miel, su camisa blanca abierta, todo de él llamaba mi atención.

-¡Elena! -saludó sonriente y me envolvió en un abrazo.

Se trataba de Drew Porter, el hermano gemelo de Rose aunque no se parecían en nada. Conozco a los gemelos Porter desde que tengo memoria, ya que su padre era muy amigo de mi madre. Se que en algun momento antes de que yo conociera a Damon, Rose tuvo un rollo con él y que Drew lo odiaba por romper el corazón de su hermana al irse con Katherine. Por eso, cuando comencé a juntarme siempre con los hermanos Salvatore y el resto de mis amigos, mi relación con Rose y Drew disminuyó bastante pero a diferencia del resto de mis amigos, si mantuve el contacto con lo Porter durante mi ausencia así que no me costó nada saltar a los brazos de Drew apenas se acercó a mi.

-¡No nos avisaste que vendrías! ¿Cómo estás preciosa?

-La encontré en la barra deprimida hace un rato -se burló Rose- Pensé que es mejor bailar las penas que ahogarlas en alcohol, pero ella tuvo una mejor idea y combinó ambas cosas.

Los dos rieron conmigo y, como la música no permitía una conversación, decidimos no hablar de mis problemas y seguir bailando y riéndonos de tonterías mientras la botella de vodka iba desapareciendo en nuestros cuerpos.

En un momento dado, me doy cuenta de que Rose ya no está cerca y al levantar la vista la veo bailando con un joven rubio que no conozco, con una sola mirada, Drew y yo reímos pensando en lo incorregible que es su hermana.

-¡Lo odio! -grito en medio de una canción, mientras río a carcajadas.

No estoy segura de en qué momento se acercó tanto, pero Drew me abraza por la cintura y sus labios están cerca de mi oído mientras bailamos así que puedo escuchar perfectamente su voz:

-¿A quién odias tanto, linda?

-A todos -declaro enfurecida, pero sin soltarme del abrazo- Odio mi vida, todas las presiones, mi trabajo, mi prometido y al idiota del que llevo la vida entera enamorada.

-Tranquila... respira profundo -dice medio en broma pero, aún através de la nube de alcohol logro sentir sus sugerentes caricias en mi espalda. Y es tanta la necesidad de cariño que tengo, que no lo aparto... porque además, se trata de Drew. Él nunca me dañaría- Te extrañé mucho, Elena...

-Estoy tan cansada, ya no quiero estar sola -susurro pegando mi cabeza a su pecho- ¿Por qué todo el mundo es feliz menos yo?

En ese momento, levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Sé que no está bien, que es una estupidez, pero necesito tanto hacer una estupidez como esta que siento que sino voy a terminar volviéndome loca. Porque nunca fui libre del todo, porque jamás me permití una experiencia sin ataduras ni sentimientos, porque Drew siempre representó una persona completamente para mí y porque mi cabeza está tan llena de alcohol que tengo el juicio completamente nublado.

Antes de que yo haga nada, toma mi cara entre sus manos y su beso estalla en mis labios como una explosión de adrenalina. Me cuesta recordar un beso tan lleno de fuego como este en toda mi vida. No puedo decir que sea una experiencia específicamente placentera o linda, en lo único que puedo pensar es en las enormes ganas de seguir, es como si hubiera vivido toda mi vida encarcelada y finalmente puedo arañar la libertad.

Llevo mis manos a su cabello y nos seguimos besando con desenfreno sin darle ya importancia ni siquiera al ritmo de la música. Todo queda en segundo plano, inclusive él. Cuando cierro los ojos ni siquiera pienso que es Drew la persona que estoy besando, todo lo que puedo pensar es en lo incorrecto que es lo que estoy haciendo y en lo bien que se siente hacer algo así. Que alguien pueda abrazarme y hacerme sentir como Matt nunca pudo, y que no sea Damon.

Después de algo así como media hora, nos miramos a los ojos y la desición brilla en nuestras miradas. Mi cuerpo sonríe de anticipación cuando pienso en la locura que vamos a cometer.

Tomados de las manos, salimos casi corriendo del bar, parando nuestro recorrido hasta el auto entre besos. Mientras termino entre risas el último resabio de vodka de la botella Drew me empuja contra una pared y vuelve a besarme. El impacto del cristal contra el piso pasa desapercibido mientras acaricia mi cintura, entonces sucede. De repente mi mundo empieza a dar vueltas en un mareo y me doy cuenta de que no quiero hacer esto. De que no quiero arruinar una amistad de años por una idiotez así y de que, por más que esté borracha y necesitada de cariño y libertad este no es el camino para encontrar eso.

-Drew... Drew, no -digo cuando comienza a besar mi cuello.

-¿Qué?

-Drew, quiero irme. No me siento bien...

-Shh... no pasa nada...

-¡Drew! Basta

Pero él parece estar más borracho que yo y casi parece que no escucha nada de lo que le digo. Solo sigue presionando y, lo que antes se sentía agradable empezaba a sentirse molesto y hasta doloroso.

-Shh... todo estará bien -susurra con los ojos cerrados y vuelve a besarme.

-¡Drew! ¡Suéltame! -esta vez es un grito el que abandona mi garganta y las lágrimas empiezan a inundar mis ojos.

Entonces lo siento, alguien arranca el cuerpo borracho de Drew de encima mío y yo me deslizo por la pared hasta terminar en el piso. Me cuesta enfocar la visión y concentrarme para escuchar el significado de los gritos.

-¡No quiero volverte a ver cerca de ella! -grita una voz y veo como Drew cae al suelo de rodillas agarrándose la nariz con una mano.

Y ni el alcohol, ni el miedo ni nada es suficiente para que mis sentidos no lo reconozcan. Damon, después de haberle gritado eso y de otro puñetazo, se agacha frente a mí y levanta mi rostro para que lo mire.

-Elena... ¿Estás bien?

Yo niego con la cabeza, sintiendo que todo mi cuerpo pesa demasiado y ya no puedo levantarme del suelo, apenas puedo verlo a través de mis ojos entrecerrados.

-Perdón -susurro con los ojos entrecerrados y dejo caer mi cabeza.

Entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, siento que me levantan del suelo y el perfume de Damon inunda todo mi alrededor.

Siento como me lleva en brazos y me deposita en algún lado cómodo y perfumado y, recién cuando siento el movimiento, me doy cuenta de que estoy en su auto.

-Me siento mal... -susurro intentando apartarme el cabello de la cara.

Unos minutos después, Damon para el auto y, después de pasar un momento con los ojos cerrados, enfoco mi vista y lo veo volver al auto caminando. Abre mi puerta y me da una botella de agua mineral que recibo con manos temblorosas mientras recoje mi cabello apartándolo de mi rostro.

-¿Lista? ¿Seguimos?

No sé a donde pretende llevarme pero confío ciegamente en él así que asiento y él sube al auto por su puerta para arrancar. Bebo pequeños sorbitos de agua mientras hacemos el recorrido en auto en silencio, cuando frenamos me doy cuenta de que me siento mareada y me agarro de la puerta intentando buscar estabilidad.

-¿Puedes caminar? -pregunta preocupado y yo simplemente cierro los ojos, incapaz de decirle nada más.

-Arriba, Elena...

Al abrir los ojos, veo que ya bajó del auto y me quitó la botella de agua de las manos. Sin que pueda protestar, me lleva en brazos y cuando atravesamos la puerta me doy cuenta de que estamos en su casa. En algún recóndito lugar de mi mente, quiero protestar pero no me alcanza la energía así que me dejo llevar por él que me sube en brazos por las escaleras hasta su habitación. No dice nada, o no lo escucho, hasta que me deja en la cama. Se sienta junto a mí y se quita los zapatos, recién entonces me mira negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó, Elena?

-Demasiado vodka -intento bromear con la voz debil.

-¿Drew Porter? ¿En serio?

-Por dios, Damon ya crecimos... además no estaba pasando nada malo.

-Intentó obligarte

-Me siento mal -declaro cuando su voz me hace doler la cabeza y siento como todo da vueltas a mi alrededor de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Quiero...

Pero no termino de decir la frase. Tan rápido como mis inestables pies pueden llevarme me dirijo al baño y caigo de rodillas frente al escusado. Siento como el alcohol quema mi garganta al hacer su camino de vuelta hacia afuera y, como siempre que vomito, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y me da miedo ahogarme. Estoy mareada y temblando y, definitivamente, me siento completamente patética. Hasta que siento las suaves y cálidas manos de Damon en mi frente, apartando mi cabello de mi rostro y acariciando con cuidado mi espalda con la otra. No deja de susurrarme que me quede tranquila y, cuando le aseguro que fue suficiente, me ayuda a pararme. Me lavo la boca aún con un poco de mareo y acepto su ayuda para caminar de vuelta a la habitación. Sigue igual que como la recordaba y, cuando me acuesto me doy cuenta del ridículo que acabo de hacer, pero la otra mitad se siente tan mal que decido dejar la culpa para cuando me despierte.

-¿Estás bien? Todavía tiemblas.

-Tengo frío -admito acurrucándome en las sábanas.

-Nunca haces estas cosas... -comenta Damon mientras me arropa con cuidado.

-Y lo dice quien no me ve hace años -le respondo mordazmente con los ojos cerrados porque los resabios de la borrachera aún generan que mi lengua hable por sí sola.

-Te conocía entonces, a la verdadera tu. No creo que eso haya cambiado Elena.

Siento el peso cambiar a mi lado y sonrío ante la ironía. Mil veces he deseado estar en la misma cama sola con él y cuando logro hacerlo las condiciones son completamente diferentes a lo que imaginé siempre.

-Tienes razón, no suelo hacer estas cosas -acepto- ¿Y quién es la verdadera yo? Apenas puedo recordarlo.

-Eres fuerte y valiente, eres libre y soñadora. Eres compasiva y alegre, una persona hermosa... que tiene la suficiente valentía para afrontar sus problemas en lugar de evadirlos haciéndose daño a sí misma con cosas como esta.

-¿Vas a irte?

-Si quieres...

-Tengo frío. Quiero que te quedes.

Puedo escuchar su risita suave en el aire y siento el peso cambiar cuando se acuesta junto a mi. Entonces nada más importa. Olvido todo lo que me preocupaba cuando salí corriendo de mi casa, olvido a Matt a mi madre y a Drew, hasta olvido la parte mala de mi misma y todo lo que puedo pensar es que me siento justo en el lugar correcto en el momento perfecto.


	9. Completamente Rota

Hola chiquis, les traigo un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno. es corto, aunque muy intenso...  
Espero que lo disfruten y MIL gracias por el apoyo y la buena onda! las amo a todas, me hacen feliz.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Completamente Rota"**

Antes de que pueda comprender nada, siento el martilleo en mi cabeza. Hacía años que no bebía tanto y todo mi cuerpo esta pasándome factura por mi estupidez. Me está matando la cabeza, la luz me molesta la vista, mi estómago está completamente inutilizado, mi hígado se queja y me duele pensar que me tengo que levantar de la cama.

Giro a la derecha y descubro un vaso con agua y dos pastillas, entonces me doy cuenta de que no estoy en mi casa. Algunas imágenes de la noche anterior se suceden en mis pensamientos y siento que mis mejillas van a explotar por el sonrojo, no podría estar sintiendo más vergüenza...

Aún así sonrío ante el gesto de Damon y trago agradecida las pastillas que dejó. Termino el agua a pequeños sorbos y me tomo un momento con los ojos cerrados para asegurarme de que el líquido se quedará adentro. Es una alegría que el tiempo de las náuseas haya pasado por completo.

Me cuesta soportar el olor a humo y alcohol que llevo impregnado en la ropa pero de todas formas me las arreglo para levantarme y caminar hacia la cocina. Conozco la casa de Damon como la palma de mi mano y no me cuesta nada encontrarlo apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, bebiendo una taza de café mientras otra se está llenando en la cafetera.

-Buen día -intento sonreír pero mis mejillas se ponen completamente rojas al recordar mi estado de la noche anterior- Oye... siento lo de anoche...

-Bébete el café, Elena -me interrumpe fríamente.

Cuando la cafetera termina de llenarse, coloca la taza humeante en mis manos dirigiéndome una mirada helada y se da vuelta a buscar algo en la alacena. Yo me siento como una niñita regañada y no puedo evitar hacerle caso sin apartar la vista de la bebida caliente que voy bebiendo en pequeños tragos. Lo escucho moverse por la cocina aunque no me atrevo a mirarlo y su rechazo duele tanto que siento como otro pedacito de mi corazón queda reducido a polvo.

Un momento después, veo de reojo que Damon deja un par de tostadas con queso en un plato al lado mío y me escondo detrás de la taza de café para evitar su mirada.

-Te ayudará a asentar el estómago, come.

Yo asiento casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y le hago caso. No dejo de sentir su helada mirada sobre mí mientras me obligo a comer las tres tostadas y tomarme todo el café en sorbitos. Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy actuando así y en el momento en que levanto la vista y encuentro enojo en los ojos celestes de Damon mi propio cuerpo comienza a crepitar por el enojo ¿quién se cree que es? ¿qué bicho le picó?

-¿Qué pasa contigo? -pregunto enfadada dejando completamente atrás la fase sumisa a medida que el enfado va ocupando todo mi ser.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? -pregunta él irónicamente- ¿Estás bromeando Elena? Yo desearía saber qué demonios pasa contigo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué mierda hacías así con Drew Porter?

Algo en su tono de reproche enciende mi furia. No tiene derecho de recriminar nada, absolutamente nada, mucho menos después de los años que pasé sufriendo porque él no me prestaba atención.

-¿Y quién eres tú para pedirme explicaciones? -casi grito levantándome indignada- ¿Desde cuándo tengo que rendirte cuentas?

-¿Estás loca? -me imita y se levanta rodeando la mesa para estar frente a mí- Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa ¿Por qué hiciste una cosa así? ¡Ni siquiera podías pararte por tí misma cuando te encontré, Elena! ¿Por qué?

-Y eso a tí no te importa -estallo en un grito que rápidamente me pone los ojos brillosos- ¿Por qué crees que lo hice? ¡No puedes pedirme ninguna explicación! ¡No después de...

-¿Después de qué? -me desafía.

-¡Después de todo! -grito incapaz de poner en palabras lo que ese todo significa- Me sentía mal, me siento mal -me autocorrijo en voz baja- Necesitaba descomprimir...

-¡Descomprimir! ¿Elena que habría pasado si no llegaba?

-¡Ya basta! ¡Lo último que necesito en este momento es que TÚ me trates así y me grites!

-Es que parece que no entendieras ¡No puedes ser tan inmadura! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte así?! ¿¡Qué puede ser tan terrible!?

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando lo miro a los ojos. Y entonces lo sé: él ni siquiera considera la posibilidad de que lo siga queriendo, como si todo lo que le dije que sentía por él en su momento hubiera sido nada más que un capricho adolescente que quedó enterrado junto a nuestros años de colegio.

-¡No tienes idea! -espeto con odio y aprieto las palmas para contenerme y no romper a llorar en ese momento y me encamino hacia la puerta para escaparme de él.

-Ni se te ocurra. No me conoces si piensas que voy a dejarte ir así.

Y esa frase detona todo lo que he estado conteniendo. Cuando él me alcanza y toma mi brazo para voltearme lo miro con chispas de furia en los ojos.

-¿Qué no te conozco? -pregunto con un hilo de voz, odiándolo por no ver y valorar todo lo que lo quiero- ¡Te conozco mejor que nadie! Sé que duermes con una mano en la cara y la boca abierta, que prefieres el café con leche y cuatro cucharadas de azucar, que llegas tarde a todos lados y odias que te apuren. Sé que te cuestan los idiomas y jamás sacaste más de seis en matemáticas, que te gustan las películas de terror y que crees que una de las cosas más hermosas de la vida es hacer reír a las personas. Sé que cierras el ojo izquierdo al reír, que le temes a los fantasmas, que adoras el futbol y aún guardas la primer camiseta que te compraron, que puedes dormirte en cualquier posición, que roncas, que adoras la música, que luces como un niño cuando tocas el piano, que tu comida favorita es el asado y que alzas las manos al aire al bailar. Sé que la única canción que sabes tocar en la guitarra es la del padrino y que siempre haces ese gesto de cerrar los ojos y fruncir los labios cuando algo te parece muy gracioso y no puedes reírte fuerte -desde que comencé mi discurso en voz baja hasta el final alcé tanto la voz que terminé casi gritando y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a desbordar mis ojos. Puedo ver la incredulidad en sus ojos celestes y continúo casi sin voz:- Sí, recuerdo todas esas cosas y más... También sé que tu gran amor fue una chica llamada Katherine, que amas a tu hija más que a nada en el mundo y que en estos diez años las cosas cambiaron más de lo que podrías imaginar. Pero sobre todo, sé que jamás me extrañaste ni siquiera una pequeña parte de lo que yo lo hice... así que no tienes derecho a pedirme una sola explicación -suelto todo de golpe, y sé que él puede notar mi tristeza en cada palabra.

Ya no hay nada que ocultar, porque si algo sé es que no es idiota y evidentemente, después de semejante discurso impulsivo e idiota del que me voy a arrepentir el resto de mi vida, se dio cuenta de que pasé los últimos diez años de mi vida amándolo como el primer día.

Por un momento, al mirar en los océanos celestes que son sus ojos, pienso que encuentro una luz de esperanza; que después de tanto tiempo al fin se dio cuenta de todo lo que lo quiero, que quizás una pequeñísima parte de él puede sentir algo... lo que sea...

Cuando abre la boca para decir algo, contengo la respiración y siento que comienzo a elevarme, de solo imaginarlo decir las palabras que tanto he anhelado siento que puedo tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos...

-Lo lamento, Elena... En serio lamento no poder quererte así

...y la caída desde el cielo duele tanto o mas que cualquier otra vez. Siento las lágrimas volver a quemar mis mejillas y vuelvo a apretar los puños, conteniendo la angustia encerrada en los límites de mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos y siento como mis pestañas se empapan silenciosamente en lágrimas heladas. Entonces él intenta secar mis mejillas con sus pulgares y me aparto como si quemara sintiendo todo mi mundo derrumbarse a mi alrededor por él de nuevo.

-Adiós, Damon -digo conteniendo un sollozo dándole la espalda.

Salgo corriendo de la casa y esta vez él no me detiene. Las pocas cuadras que separan su casa de la mía se hacen cortísimas mientras corro a toda velocidad sin poder dejar de llorar. La puerta de mi casa no me detiene, subo las escaleras sin hacer caso a nada ni a nadie y no paro hasta llegar al baño de mi habitación, donde me dejo caer al piso y por fin dejo salir los sollozos.

Lloro por él, lloro por su rechazo, lloro por ser tan idiota, por el miedo que tengo a que mi vida termine de irse a la mierda al casarme con Matt, lloro de envidia hacia Katherine por haberlo tenido con ella tanto tiempo, lloro por haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos de mis amigos... pero sobre todo, lloro porque, como siempre, no soy suficiente. Ni todo mi amor, ni toda mi vida y mi alma, ni nada de mi será jamás suficiente para merecerlo nunca... y la comprensión de eso duele tanto que siento que la pena hierve dentro de mí sin escapatoria. Es como si, en lugar de sangre, fuese ácido lo que recorre mis venas. Y quema, quema casi tanto como el pinchazo en medio de mi corazón...

Cuando me doy cuenta de la idea que mueve mis acciones ya es demasiado tarde. Como una obsesa, le cedo el control a mis emociones y me siento una mera espectadora de como mis manos buscan en un viejo escondite detrás de un zócalo hasta encontrar un viejo pedazo puntiagudo de vidrio que me transporta a otras épocas, la primera vez que me corté, luego de la cual le prometí a Damon que no lo haría nunca más... Y había cumplido con esa promesa, por lo menos hasta que decidí enterrar a la vieja Elena junto con esa promesa y olvidar mi vida para mudarme y dejar todo atrás.

Descubro mis antebrazos con urgencia y mi mano tiembla de anticipación al acercar la punta a mi pálida piel teñida de cicatrices frescas y antiguas. Los primeros cortes arden, pero son tan superficiales que no producen ni una gota de sangre y empiezo a desesperarme deseando como si la vida se me fuera en ello ver el líquido rojo escurrirse fuera de mi piel. Insito con el vidrio una y otra vez y cuando veo la primer gota de sangre seguida de un hilo cada vez más abundante suspiro en un placer perverso mientras las gotas caen una a una al piso del baño. Por fin encuentro la liberación que buscaba la noche anterior y, por un momento, olvido todos los problemas, toda la angustia.

Aprieto el corte y gimo sintiendo escocer la herida y una correntada placentera vuelve a inundar mi cuerpo, como si todo lo que llevaba adentro pudiera salir al fin junto con esa sangre.

Cuando la hemorragia se detiene, me quedo mirando las nuevas cicatrices que decoran mi piel y sonrío aliviada. Es una sonrisa oscura, sádica pero llena de una extraña paz. Ya no hay lágrimas, no hay presión... al fin todo ha escapado de mi cuerpo, al menos por un momento.

* * *

Abro los ojos en el baño y siento que acabo de despertar de un transe increíblemente largo cuando en realidad probablemente no hayan pasado más que unos poco minutos. Algo parece romperse dentro de mi y me odio a mí misma por haber llegado a este punto de nuevo.

Asco. Asco es la palabra que define lo que siento por mi misma en este momento. Escucho los pasos en el pasillo y me apresuro a buscar algo con qué limpiar el desastre que hice antes de que alguien más lo vea. Lo primero que hago es esconder en su lugar el vidrio sin detenerme a limpiarle la sangre que comienza a secarse y siento una punzada de angustia cuando veo mi reflejo en el pedazo de espejo manchado de rojo. Es triste el modo en que siento que hasta me he perdido a mi misma.

Conteniendo los temblores, me vendo el brazo con cuidado de no dejar ninguna herida descubierta ya que aprendí por experiencia que pueden engancharse con la ropa y volver a sangrar y luego me arrodillo en el piso y comienzo a limpiar una por una las gotas color escarlata que manchan la brillante superficie blanca.

Al salir del baño, tiro toda la evidencia de mi momento de debilidad por la ventana y me quito la camiseta como si quemara escondiéndola abajo de la cama ya que tiene algunas manchitas de sangre. De nuevo me siento encerrada en la habitación, pero esta vez soy yo misma de quién quiero escapar.

Escucho los insistentes golpes en la puerta y recuerdo cómo huí de la conversación con mi madre ayer, pero la verdad es lo que menos quiero es enfrentarme a ella así que me escapo de nuevo al baño y uso la excusa de estarme bañando para no aguantar su sermón.

Me desnudo y me quito con cuidado las vendas que acabo de colocarme. Como aún están limpias las escondo entre la ropa para volver a usarlas luego y me meto debajo del agua caliente de la ducha. No se cuanto tiempo paso bañándome, sólo que limpio con extremo cuidado cada centímetro de mi cuerpo como si el agua y la espuma pudieran llevarse consigo las últimas desastrosas veinticuatro horas. Me lavo el cabello dos veces, intentando alargar al máximo el momento de salir y cuando siento que el agua comienza a estar fresca decido que ya no puedo seguir escondiéndome y cierro la canilla.

Suelto un gemido de dolor cuando intento secarme el antebrazo con la toalla pero no le presto atención y continúo hasta estar completamente seca. Entonces envuelvo mi cabello con una toalla, me vuelvo a colocar las vendas prolijamente y cubro mi cuerpo con una bata de seda que cuelga de la pared, regalo de Rebekah por mi último cumpleaños.

Hecho el pestillo de mi habitación y no lo quito hasta que no he terminado de cambiarme y estoy completamente segura de que mi ropa cubre perfectamente mis brazos. Recién entonces, quito el seguro y dejo la puerta entrecerrada, sabiendo que en menos de cinco minutos mi mamá entrará como un tornado.

No me equivoco y estoy recostada cubriendome la cara con un brazo cuando oigo sus pasos y suspiro intentando mantener la compostura.

-Elena -me llama pero no le contesto- ¡Elena! -grita esta vez.

En respuesta, yo me descubro el rostro y me duele que no se inmute ante mi cara de evidente angustia.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una cosa así? ¡Niña insolente!

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Irte! ¡Dejar a tu novio plantado en medio de una conversación! ¡Ir a emborracharte a un bar de mala muerte! -sonríe con suficiencia ante mi cara de sorpresa- Si, Elena... lo sé.

-No tengo nada que decir -suelto mirando hacia el techo.

-¿No tienes nada que decir? -pregunta cínicamente y levanta la voz- ¿Nada que decir? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! ¿Cómo puedes haber sido capaz de engañar a Matt? Que te quede claro que no volverá a repetirse. Nadie, ¿has oído? NADIE. debe. enterarse. de esto.

-¡Ya basta mama! -digo levantando la voz cansada y me cubro la cara con una almohada- ¡No tengo quince años!

-Es por ese chiquillo Salvatore ¿Verdad? ¡Por dios no seas tan inmadura! SE CASÓ, FORMÓ UNA FAMILIA. ¡NO TE QUIERE, ELENA! Entiéndelo de una vez por todas.

-¡YA LO SÉ! -grito en respuesta y me levanto mirándola con odio- Ya lo sé... -susurro y mis rodillas ceden ante el peso de la tristeza haciéndome caer arrodillada en el piso- Pero eso no hace que duela menos... -termino abatida.

Percibo un astibo de pena en los ojos de mi madre que quita el cabello de mis ojos y yo me cubro la cara con las manos para que no me vea llorar, sin fuerzas para levantarme del piso. Entonces se da cuenta de un detalle que yo misma había olvidado: en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda falta el anillo de diamantes de compromiso que me regaló Matt.

Isobel toma mi mano entre las suyas y me mira con desprecio para luego hablar con el tono más frío que oí en años:

-Mañana por la mañana quiero ese anillo en tu dedo, ni siquiera una lágrima en tu cara y tu mejor sonrisa. Matt viene a verte para pasar unos días contigo porque esta preocupado por tí, en una semana vuelven a la ciudad.

-No... -susurro casi sin fuerzas.

-Descansa, Elena.

Sin ni siquiera hacer un gesto, mi madre apaga la luz y sale de la habitación dejándome completamente sola en la oscuridad, llorando de nuevo.

Chicas, no les puedo explicar lo mucho que me movilizó escribir esto ya que, como saben, esta historia está en gran parte basada en hechos reales. Espero sinceramente que mi futuro no sea como el de Elena y que mi Damon me corresponda o encontrar a otro a quien amar y que me ame pero quería decirles que escribir esto fue muy intenso para mí, sumamente personal y, sobre todo la segunda mitad, con muchísimas referencias personales. Gracias por leer, las amo con todo mi corazón :)


	10. Matt

Hola chicas, lamento mucho el tiempo que pasé sin publicar pero voy escribiendo esta historia conforme aparece la inspiración y la verdad es que me esta costando bastante... gracias a las que leen y aún me esperan. Abrazos y mucho cariño!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "Matt"**

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo, lo cierto es que el olor a té de tilo es lo primero que siento al despertar.

Me llevo una mano a los ojos, intentando cubrirlos de la luz que entra por la ventana y casi tiro la bandeja que descansa a los pies de la cama. Entonces uno de mis peores miedos se confirma cuando distingo la figura de Matt acomodando las cortinas.

-Cuidado -me sonríe quitando la bandeja y colocándola sobre mis piernas- Buen día, cariño.

-Matt... -suelto incapaz de decir otra cosa. Era cierto, y yo que pensé que mi madre decía otra mentira...

-Luces cansada ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si -susurro mirando hacia el desayuno.

Me cuesta evitar revolear los ojos ante la bandeja que me trajo Matt. Un té de tilo con edulcorante y una bolsa de la panadería donde encuentro nada más y nada menos que los bollos que menos me gustan en todo el pueblo. A veces me cuesta creer hasta que punto Matt no me conoce.

Matt se sienta a verme desayunar en silencio, apenas intercambiamos un par de palabras hasta que termino el té. Todo es normal hasta que nota la falta de mi anillo de compromiso y todo comienza a caerse en pedazos.

-¿Donde está tu anillo Elena?

-Me... -tartamudéo- Me lo quité anoche para bañarme... Lo olvidé en el baño

-Déjame ver tu mano...

-¡No! -casi grito sin darme cuenta y contraigo el brazo escondiendo la muñeca contra mi pecho.

-Elena...

-No -suplico intentando parecer más tranquila.

-Estás pálida... -comenta extrañado e instantáneamente mira mi pijama de manera sospechosa- ¿Por qué no estás usando tu camisón de siempre, Elena?

-Está... sucio.

-¿No tienes calor?

Niego con la cabeza casi frenéticamente y sé que he metido la pata. Porque Matt puede no conocerme en los aspectos más esenciales pero si hay algo que no le pasa desapercibido es esto. No sólo porque es médico, sino porque ha estado conmigo muchas de las veces en las que he tenido el asqueroso impulso de lastimarme y ya conoce mis síntomas.

-Vamos a tomar una ducha -invita sonriente pero con tono frío.

-No, quiero bajar -digo con la mirada en el suelo.

-Elena...

-No quiero hablar, Matt -interrumpo molesta.

-Y yo no quiero que te hagas mas daño -reprocha él y toma mi brazo violentamente causando que suelte un grito- ¿Ves?

-¡Suéltame! -grito intentando soltarme- ¡Me haces daño!

-Voy por algo para limpiarte.

Antes de salir de la habitación me mira con unos ojos que me hacen sentir como una mascota regañada y quiero gritarle pero siento tanta verguenza de verme descubierta otra vez que no me atrevo ni a verlo a los ojos.

Cuando regresa a la habitación, Matt no me dirige la palabra, simplemente se sienta junto a mi cama y abre su maletín de médico de donde saca alcohol, algunas vendas y un par de cosas más que decido no mirar.

-¿Qué brazo?

-Sólo el izquierdo -susurro- ¿Mi madre?

-Estamos solos -responde levantando la manga de mi camiseta y me quita la cinta de las vendas con cuidado- No se va a enterar por mí, por lo menos no hoy.

Me trago las palabras aunque quiero agradecerle mientras él remueve con cuidado las gasas que cubren la mitad de mi antebrazo y muñecas. Cuando mira las heridas, su cara se descompone y me asusta por lo que yo también echo un vistazo, sorprendiéndome a mi misma. Los cortes que están cerca de la muñeca son casi iguales a los de siempre pero lo que me sorprende es el corte del medio, una línea larga y profunda, quizás demasiado, que esta rodeada por decenas y decenas de pequeños cortes que demuestran la actitud frenética de rasparme una y otra vez con el vidrio. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y me sonrojo de verguenza cuando veo la mueca de reprobación en el rostro de Matt.

-Esto necesitará puntos, Elena -advierte con enojo.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? Estás al borde de traspasar el límite. Si este mismo corte hubiera sido un poco más a la izquierda estarías internada en un hospital.

No sé que decirle y opto por quedarme callada porque sé que probablemente cualquier cosa lo empeore. Pese a que me duele, no emito ni un sonido mientras Matt me cose y, cuando termina, evito su mirada reprochante.

Enciendo un cigarrillo a mitad de las escaleras y termino de bajar para hacerme un café muy cargado. Después de tomar la mitad de la taza, Matt se sienta a mi lado frotándose las manos y me mira casi con preocupación.

-¿Por qué?

-Ambos nos conocemos Matt, no hace falta que finjas estar preocupado...

-Elena, una cosa es que fumes un par de cigarrillos o que hagas estas cosas de vez en cuando pero estás comenzando a traspasar un límite... ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te preocupas? -pregunto mirándolo por primera vez, comenzando a perder la paciencia- Estaré bien.

-¿Y si no? Me preocupo porque serás mi esposa, porque te quiero...

Las palabras, aunque sé que no son ciertas del todo, se sienten como un bálsamo en mi corazón completamente roto pero una voz maliciosa susurra en mis pensamientos "no dijo TE AMO, dijo TE QUIERO" pero de todas formas, decirme te quiero es mucho más de lo que yo podré hacer por él.

-Voy a estar bien -declaro levantándome a lavar la taza- Solo no le comentes nada a mi madre...

Y por suerte, antes de que pueda contestarme el timbre suena y prácticamente salgo corriendo a atender. Del otro lado de la puerta encuentro a Meredith, mi amiga me mira a los ojos y con eso le basta para saber como estoy, simplemente me abraza y yo, me dejo ir, llorando por todo lo que pasó este último día.

-Es un idiota -me dice al oído, intentando calmarme y no sé si lo dice por Matt o porque ha hablado con Damon y se enteró de nuestra pelea- Es mi mejor amigo, pero es un idiota...

-Lo amo, Mer... -susurro entre lágrimas- Y él no me quiere, aún después de todo... no me quiere ¿por qué? -sollozo como una niña hipando constantemente entre las lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto, amiga...

No sé cómo lo logra, pero Meredith se deshace de Matt por un rato y escucha mi versión de lo que pasó la noche anterior. De vez en cuando interrumpe mi relato con comentarios llenos de indignación, particularmente cuando le cuento sin muchos detalles mi discusión con Damon. Durante toda la historia, no dejo de sollozar y temblar mientras mi mejor amiga me abraza, ambas sentadas en mi cama.

Ella niega tristemente con la cabeza, cuando termino y mete la mano en su bolsillo sacando una tableta de chocolate con envoltorio rojo, mi favorito.

-Sabes lo que dicen sobre que las tristezas disminuyen con dulces...

Yo sonrío, una sonrisa que es incapaz de llegar a mis ojos, y tomo el chocolate abriendolo con mis dedos temblorosos. Una vez que quito el envoltorio, le ofrezco un pedazo y comienzo a comer uno.

-Damon estuvo en casa anoche -suelta de repente ella y siento que estoy a punto de ahogarme con el chocolate- En realidad vino a ver a Ric...

El sonrojo en sus mejillas es evidente, pero estoy tan ensimismada en mi tristeza que dejo pasar el comentario, después de todo lo de Mer y Ric ya es un secreto a voces: todos lo sabemos.

-¿Cómo estaba? -no puedo evitar preguntar y quiero morderme la lengua por ser tan estúpida, por seguir preocupándome por él cuando la verdadera víctima fui yo.

-Borracho y melancólico. Dijo algo acerca de ser un idiota ciego e insensible, el peor error de su vida. Pasó más o menos media hora insultándose a sí mismo en el sofá... luego habló de ti.

Siento ganas de estrangularme a mi misma por por la pequeña chispita de esperanza que se enciende en mí, pero rápidamente la extingo a la fuerza.

DAMON NO ME QUIERE. Me repito a mi misma varias veces

-¿Qué dijo?

-No importa lo que dijo, todo lo que tienes que saber es que me pidió que viniera a verte y te dijera lo imbecil que es... aunque no hace falta que él me lo pida para decírtelo.

-Me lastimó, Mer... me lastimó mucho -susurro debilmente, absorbiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

-Lo sé... pero Damon no está pasando un buen momento... él nos necesita.

-He necesitado de él durante los últimos trece años y a nadie le importó eso

Mer se queda callada ante eso y, después de un rato, decide abandonar el tema. Tengo éxito ocultándole los cortes y cuando se va siento un regusto amargo por no decirle la verdad, pero no soportaría decepcionar a ella también...

Luego de que Mer se valla me doy una ducha y cuando salgo tanto mi madre como Matt y mis hermanos están de vuelta. La cena es tensa, Maggie llena todos los silencios con anécdotas sobre sus días en el colegio y, al terminar de comer, nadie me dice una sola palabra cuando subo a mi habitación en silencio pero mi madre sonríe con satisfacción al ver que llevo de vuelta el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

Esa noche me acuesto temprano, quizás demasiado, y dormito por un par de horas hasta que siento el peso de la cama cambiar a mi lado; entre sueños observo el reloj de mi mesa de luz que marca más de las dos de la mañana. Cuando volteo, Matt está acostado a mi lado mirándome con gesto impasible.

-Hola -digo en un susurro somnoliento.

-¿Qué pasó contigo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hace un par de días mi prometida se fue de la ciudad, una chica hermosísima, perspicaz, seria y responsable; una chica que me hacía sentir orgulloso de convertirme pronto en su esposo en un futuro cercano... -dice él en tono de reproche- ¿Y qué me encuentro cuando la vengo a buscar?

Él deja que la pregunta flote en el aire por unos segundos, despertándome completamente para oír su respuesta:

-Encuentro a una niña llorosa e irresponsable que no atiende sus llamados importantes del trabajo, que descuida sus responsabilidades y que además de todo comete la infantil locura de hacerse daño a sí misma -agrega finalmente como si el último hecho no fuer más que un comportamiento caprichoso, algo que facilmente pudiera controlar.

-¿Cuándo dejé de atender mis responsabilidades? -pregunto incapaz de decir nada más.

-Acabo de revisar los mensajes de tu móvil. Hay tres mensajes importantes del estudio, dos de Rebekah y uno de Klaus. Además de tu casilla de mails que parece estar llena de cosas.

Me tomo dos días para hundirme y eso es lo que sucede en el estudio de los Mikaelson. No me quiero ni imaginar el caos que voy a encontrar a mi regreso...

-Esta no eres tú, Elena. La Elena con la que yo me comprometí era otra persona: la radiante Doctora Gilbert, esa mujer llena de seguridad que me dio un beso antes de subir a su auto para visitar a su madre en un pequeño pueblo...

Pero "esta" es la verdadera Elena y me cuesta contener las lágrimas al comprender lo mucho que Matt desprecia a la auténtica versión de mí misma. Su anillo quema en mi dedo anular y me siento pequeña e inferior, tengo que contener un impulso de arrancar las vendas y enterrar las uñas entre las heridas que Matt acaba de curar. Pero no cedo, no quiero que tenga algo más que reprocharme.

-Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar -prometo, aunque lo que quiero decir es todo lo contrario a eso.

-Te quiero de vuelta, Elena -me dice él acariciando fríamente mi mejilla- La verdadera tú, la chica que conocí en la cuidad.

Tengo ganas de gritarle tantas cosas que tengo que morderme la lengua para evitarlo. En vez de eso, decido cubrir mi expresión de hielo y regalarle a todos aquello que tanto desean: el regreso de la flamante doctora Gilbert, la peor versión de mí misma, esa que brilla en una profesión que no eligió y que no la hace feliz, esa que corre a esconderse para aliviar sus penas cortando sus propias muñecas cada vez que la vida parece muy dura, esa misma que está a punto de entregarse de por vida a un hombre que no ama...

-Entonces te concedo tu deseo -sonrío fríamente, la misma mueca que tantas veces he practicado entre mis estirados colegas- Lo lamento Matt, no sé que me pasa. Prometo que mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Así me gusta -sonríe él.  
Luego, se levanta y se va a su habitación sin siquiera dirigirme una caricia; nada de dormir abrazados, nada de hacerme sentir mejor. Pero no me importa, porque de nuevo soy la flamante Doctora Gilbert, que no necesita de todas esas tonterías simples.


	11. Yo te quiero

Espero que les guste el nuevo episodio MUCHAS MUCHAS gracias por las respuestas. las amo con todo mi corazón!

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "Yo te quiero"**

-Sí April, envíame los formularios por fax y deja un mensaje para Rebekah, que me llame cuando termine la audiencia -digo al auricular de mi movil mientras una camarera deja el cappuccino frente a mí y un latte frente a Matt que mira su blackberry mientras teclea rápidamente sin levantar la vista.

Le dedico una sonrisa fría y un asentimiento a la camarera que se retira luego de cumplir con su trabajo y escucho la respuesta de April mientras le pongo azucar a mi café.

-Recuérdale a Klaus que el expediente nro. 18758 ya debe estar listo para que lo vaya a buscar al juzgado ¿Estás tomando nota April?

-Sí, sí -dice rápidamente ella y noto la tensión en su voz; la imagino sosteniendo el teléfono entre el hombro su oreja y peleándose con el ordenador para anotar todo a la velocidad que se lo digo.

-Dale un respiro -susurra Matt revolviendo su café y yo le sonrío.

-¿Algo más doctora Gilbert?

-Kol tiene que ir a buscar los legajos al estudio de Austen antes de las doce.

-El señor Mikaelson no se encuentra muy conforme con las tareas que usted le ha asignado, señorita Gilbert.

Sonrío internamente sin poder evitarlo. Kol, con toda su soberbia y sus malos modos, ahora ya no se ocupa de ningún caso importante y es un simple cadete. Nada más y nada menos que quien lleva y trae información de un lado a otro. Evidentemente no le gusta...

-El señor Mikaelson fue advertido acerca de su negligencia April, dile que no te moleste y que si tengo tiempo quizás reconsidere mi decisión cuando regrese.

-Sus mensajes serán entregados ¿Algo más doctora?

-Nada más, April muchas gracias. Que tengas un buen día.

-Buen día señorita Gilbert.

Cuando termino la llamada me dedico a ver los mails con una mano mientras Matt continúa enfrascado en su blackberry, con la mano libre tomo el café en pequeños sorbos.

Matt y yo salimos a desayunar al pueblo esta mañana y, como no hay otros lugares decentes, terminamos en el Grill, desayunando al sol en las mesas de afuera. Cuando termino mi café, Matt toma mi mano libre sobre la mesa con la vista aún concentrada en la pequeña pantalla; cuando siento la leve presión de sus dedos desvío mis ojos de la pantalla de mi propio movil donde estaba leyendo el diario y mis ojos vuelan hasta nuestras manos unidas. Distraídamente, como quien acaricia un gato que tiene casi olvidado en su regazo, Matt pasa los dedos sobre el anillo que descansa tranquilamente en mi dedo anular.

Una expresión tranquila y orgullosa baña el rostro de mi futuro marido que, después de unos minutos más absorto en su móvil deja el aparato sobre la mesa entre nosotros y me mira a los ojos.

-Es agradable tenerte de vuelta -sonríe apretando gentilmente mi mano.

-Sí -digo devolviéndole el gesto con seguridad- Es bueno regresar.

-Así que... ¿Has terminado tu lista de invitados para la boda?

La boda, cerniéndose entre nosotros como una amenaza enorme, al contrario de lo que debería ser. Ese temible acontecimiento...

-Sí -vuelvo a sonreírle, como si ansiara ese momento- April debería habértelas enviado antes de que yo viniera al pueblo, la terminé antes de salir de viaje.

-Lo sé, pero quizás ahora que te reencontraste con viejas amistades quizás quieras agregar algunos nombres ¿No crees?

Mi cerebro me arroja la imagen de Damon como una bofetada. Definitivamente no sería bueno para mi salud mental tenerlo ahí, no creo que fuera capaz de casarme con él cerca... Por otro lado, no puedo imaginarme mi boda sin Caroline y Mer sentadas en primera fila; la primera, llorosa y sonriente; la segunda, transmitiéndome toda la tranquilidad que seguro voy a necesitar. Y Ric, sonriente y confiado, listo para un abrazo que me llenaría de fuerza cuando lo necesite, Stefan tomando la mano de Car y dándome su apoyo incondicional: los cuatro recordándome que el amor existe y si éste existe, también lo hace la esperanza.

Ahora que lo pienso... no podría hacerlo sin ellos.

-Quizás agregue un par de nombres. Aunque no creo que mi madre esté muy contenta...

-Isobel comprenderá, yo hablaré con ella si quieres.

Asiento sonriendo mientras mi mente conjura la imagen de la tarjeta de invitación de Damon a nuestra boda. Como un símbolo, una manera silenciosa de demostrarle que al fin pude ir más allá de él, una farsa cubierta en la fachada de una fiesta lujosa solo para decirle que no lo amo. Después de todo, es algo que podría esperarse de la encantadora novia, la brillante doctora Gilbert que se reúne con sus viejos amigos y sonríe ante anécdotas que parecen estar a millones de años luz. Una manera de enseñarle al mundo que ha superado esa etapa: hacer chocar a su vieja vida con la nueva Elena y sólo uno puede salir vivo de esa colisión. Ese sería el quiebre defiinitivo: el día de su boda.

-Quiero agregar a cinco personas más a la lista -digo decidida.

-¿Tienes los nombres? Puedo contactar con Jessica ya mismo para que los agregue a las listas.

-Claro. Son Alaric Saltzman y Meredith Fell, Caroline Forbes y Stefan y Damon Salvatore -sonrío fríamente, como si realmente me creyera la mentira- Oh y Anna, la nueva novia de Jeremy, la chica es un encanto.

-Fantástico, me alegro de verte interesada en la boda de nuevo, Elena. Pensé que te había perdido.

-Sigo aquí Matt, como siempre...

Después de eso, mi novio vuelve a sumergirse en su blackberry y la conversación queda completamente olvidada una vez más.

Permito que mis ojos paseen distraídos por las calles del pueblo ya que nisiquiera tengo la posibilidad de hacer un intento por recuperar la atención de Matt y de repente algo capta mi atención. Los veo a través de los cristales, Damon está derramado sobre la barra, sosteniendo un vaso con un líquido ambarino en una mano y Ric está sentado a su lado, más derecho pero con expresión preocupada, con un vaso de agua frente a él. Parece hablarle a Damon pero este no le escucha ni siquiera le presta atención y bebe el resto de su vaso en un solo trago pidiendo rápidamente que se lo rellenen.

-Disculpa, cariño. Vuelvo en un segundo.

Matt asiente dejando ir mi mano y yo me levanto comenzando a caminar hacia adentro del local con decisión.

Al llegar junto a ellos, descubro que el aspecto de Damon es mucho más preocupante de lo que creía y hasta llego a preocuparme más de la cuenta.

Pero no me preocupo, me recuerdo, no me preocupo como antes porque ya no lo amo. Al acariciar esa idea sonrío, y encuentro valor para soltar las palabras.

-¿Bebiendo en la mañana? -pregunto con una sonrisa, como si Damon no pareciera completamente destrozado a mis ojos, como si no viera las marcas debajo de sus ojos ni su cabello despeinado, como si no viera su expresión de derrota- Espero que eso no sea Vodka, Ric...

Damon reacciona al sonido de mi voz como si fuera un interruptor y se incorpora de repente, como quien despierta exaltado de una pesadilla sus ojos, siempre claros y transparentes, parecen oscuros y con un misterioso brillo siniestro. No tardo mucho en comprender que está borracho, y no solo borracho de alcohol sino también de pena. Siento el tirón de mi corazón en un impulso de estrujarse de tristeza, pero el hielo lo mantiene en su lugar, intacto.

-Elena -dice Ric con un suspiro, como si hubiera llegado a salvar el día.

-Buen día Ric, Damon.

Damon me observa profundamente, como si intentara descubrir el engaño de un mago experto, pero no dice nada simplemente se queda mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunto radiante, con ese tono que siempre usan las personas que saben que la respuesta es sí.

-Perfectamente -ironiza él dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la barra.

-Y... ¿qué te trajo por aquí? No creo que hayas venido a desayunar sola.

-No, Ric. Mi novio Matt me está esperando afuera para terminar de desayunar, a propósito mantén un ojo en el correo, pronto enviaré las invitaciones para la boda.

Veo de reojo como la espalda de Damon se tensa notablemente luego de esa frase pero decido no prestarle atención y cotinúo mi charla con Ric.

-¿En serio? Eso es... genial.

Es obvio que mi amigo no está entusiasmado para nada, y la verdad es que no lo culpo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo -interrumpe Damon con ese horrible tono tan característico de él en sus peores momentos.

-¿De qué?

Un vistazo de Matt haciéndome un gesto para que regrese atrapa mi atención a través del cristal.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.

-Espera -dice él cuando ya me alejé un par de pasos y siento su mano en mi brazo, deteniendo mi avance, entonces me aparto asustada, escondiendo la mueca de dolor por los cortes- ¿Estás bien?

-Supongo que bastante mejor que tu -le digo observando su aspecto- ¿Qué pasa Damon?

-Necesito tu ayuda con Annie... -suelta las palabras como si le costara y, en ese momento, no sé si es porque no quiere que sea yo quien lo ayude o porque le cuesta reconocer que necesita la ayuda de alguien más.

-Para empezar, deberías dejar de pasearte borracho por el pueblo a plena luz del día. Eso no hace más que darle a Katherine argumentos servidos en bandeja para quitarte a tu hija.

-Pero...

-Tengo que irme, hablamos luego. Voy a hacer lo que pueda...

Sin despedirme, me alejo de él y lo escucho regresar a su puesto junto a Ric. Entonces llego a escuchar un pedazo de su conversación.

-¿Lo ves? -dice Ric como quien dice "te lo dije"- Ella está bien, te dije que te quedaras tranquilo.

-No, Ric... Elena está todo, menos bien.

Ese comentario es como un golpe en el estómago y cierro los ojos para aguantar el dolor mientras me alejo reprimiendo las dudas sobre el comportamiento extraño de Damon, cuando regreso a la mesa Matt ya está de pie y la cuenta está saldada: nos vamos a casa.

Esa tarde salgo a dar un paseo después de terminar mi trabajo. Matt accedió a quedarse un par de días así que estoy más tranquila. Después del almuerzo decidí quitarme las vendas de los brazos pero de todas maneras conservo un suéter de mangas largas para que cubra perfectamente las cicatrices que aún están frescas y de un rojo brillante.

Estoy caminando por la plaza del pueblo, tranquila y sin prisas, cuando escucho el agudo gritito:

-¡Elena!

En el momento en que escucho la voz el reconocimiento brilla en mi mente y al instante siguiente, la pequeña de melena castaña está abrazada a mis piernas. Annie Salvatore, con sus bucles color chocolate y los ojos de su padre me abraza temblando por el llanto.

-¿Qué sucede Ann? -pregunto agachándome a su altura y la rodeo entre mis brazos.

Olvidando por completo mi máscara de hielo, acaricio el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Annie y siento mi corazón encongiéndose de pena al ver el moretón en su mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasó en la carita, Annie?

-Le grité a mami -dice ella, en medio de los sollozos- Y mami se enojó...

Sin poder reprimir el impulso, la atraigo hacia mi cuerpo y la abrazo manteniéndo su cuerpito tan cerca de mi pecho como soy capaz.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que no era más mi mami. Que yo quería irme con mi papá y que tú seas mi nueva mami. Entonces se enojó y -la pequeña cierra los ojos, como si el solo recuerdo fuera demasiado para ella.

Sus palabras llegan directo a mi corazón como espinas y tengo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no dejarme llevar.

-Pero yo no puedo ser tu mami, Ann.

-Pero tú quieres a mi papi ¿No es cierto? Y yo te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, pequeña pero... las cosas no son tan simples.

-Quiero ir a casa -llora abrazándome de nuevo.

-Te llevaré con Damon ¿sí?

-Pero quédate -suplica ella y descubro que, de la misma manera que su padre, tiene el poder de hacerme hacer lo que quiera con solo pedirlo.

-Claro que sí.

Tomo a la niña en mis brazos y ella se acurruca contra mi cuerpo apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. Me sorprende lo liviana que es y no puedo evitar oler su cabello y darle un beso en la frente. Hacemos el camino a la casa de Damon en silencio y yo la escucho seguir llorando despacito. En ese momento, recuerdo el lamentable estado de Damon esta mañana y quiero golpearlo por ser tan estúpido de emborracharse así cuando su hija lo necesita. Conociéndolo, ahora debería estar en medio de una terrible resaca, si es que no decidió seguir bebiendo.

-¿Annie? ¿Estás bien? -pregunto cuando falta menos de una cuadra para llegar y la siento asentir contra mi hombro- ¿Quieres bajarte y seguir andando?

-No -dice aferrándose celosamente a mi cuello.

-Está bien, tranquila. Casi llegamos...

Cuando me paro frente a la puerta de la casa de Damon algo se agita dentro de mi y no deseo golpear la puerta pero la presión de las manitos de Annie en mi cuello me llena de valentía y decido golpear de todos modos. No tengo éxito al primer intento, pero sé que Damon está en casa porque el Camaro está estacionado frente a la puerta así que insisto intermitentemente hasta que el chasquido de las llaves se escucha del otro lado.

Él aparece del otro lado de la puerta con una expresión de fastidio inmensa, sus ojos están rojos y tiene aspecto desaliñado; abre la puerta violentamente y sé que está a punto de gritarle a quién sea que haya interrumpido su tranquilidad pero las palabras mueren en sus labios cuando nos ve. Parpadea un par de veces y se refriega los ojos casi como si pensara que no es más que una mentira y deja caer su peso en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Elena? -pregunta incrédulo- ¿Ann?

-Papi... -solloza la niña en un susurro y se incorpora un poco aunque continúa medio escondida en mi cuello.

Damon nos deja pasar inmediatamente y lo primero que siento al acercarme a él es el aroma rancio del alcohol que emana su cuerpo pero inmediatamente deja atrás todo el aturdimiento y trata de agarrar a su hija que se queja y se mantiene aferrada a mi cuerpo.

-No -dice rotundamente, abrazada a mi cuello.

-Vamos, Annie, ve con papá...

-¿Qué pasó? -pregunta Damon pasándose las manos con nerviosismo por el pelo- Siéntate -señala el sofá, dejando caer su propio cuerpo en él.

-La encontré en la calle -le cuento mientras acaricio el cabello de la niña que continúa aferrada a mi cuello como si temiera que se la lleven- ¿Quieres mostrarle la carita a papi, Annie?

-No, papi se va a poner enojado...

-Vamos, princesa, déjame ver...

Damon acaricia el cabello de la niña y le hace pequeñas cosquillas que la relajan de a poco. La siento relajar su cuerpo contra el mío y llamo la atención de Damon susurrándole que se quede tranquilo y controle su reacción cuando vea el rostro de la niña, el asiente sin decir nada y después de un momento Annie levanta su rostro hacia él enseñándole el moretón que cubre el lado izquierdo de su cara.

-Pero que belleza de niña -gesticula él sonriéndole pero puedo leer el odio en su expresión, que se esfuerza por ocultarle. No le dice nada a Annie pero levanta sus ojos hasta mí suplicando por una respuesta.

-Katherine -le digo haciendo gestos para que la niña no me escuche.

Damon cierra los ojos y aprieta un puño con odio, luego acaricia el rostro de su hija con infinita ternura.

-¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?

-No -dice negando varias veces con la cabeza- Quiero una leche...

-En un segundo te la traigo ¿Quieres quedarte con Elena o vamos a la cocina a hacer la leche? -la invita intentando mantener la calma.

-Quiero que Elena me lleve a la camita de papá. Y quiero una leche -repite con un pequeño sollozo.

-¿Puedes... -empieza a preguntar Damon y yo lo interrumpo asintiendo.

-Entonces vamos -le sonrío a la niña y me levanto con ella aún en brazos- Pero ya no llores, Annie los dos estamos contigo, todo estará bien...

-Vayan a mi habitación -dice Damon acercándose a besar la cabeza de la niña- Yo voy enseguida con la leche.

Annie simplemente asiente y sin decir nada yo me encamino a la habitación de Damon con ella. Antes de acostarla, la llevo al baño y le lavo la cara con cuidado hasta obtener una pequeña risita. Cuando las dos nos acercamos a la cama ella ya está sonriendo y permite de buena gana que le quite las zapatillas y el suéter para meterse bajo las sábanas.

-Te quiero, Elena -sonríe llevándose un dedo a la boca y yo me inclino a besar su frente con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-Yo también te quiero princesa... -aseguro haciéndole cosquillas y su risa llena toda la habitación.

En ese momento soy consciente de la presencia de Damon que se aclara la garganta apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. En su mano derecha agita una mamadera y en la otra sostiene un osito.

-Mira, ahí está papi con tu leche.

-No te vayas -me pide ella cuando hago el intento de levantarme de la cama.

-Annie... -comienzo mi excusa, pero es tarde: mis ojos se encontraron con la mirada suplicante de Damon que luego se acerca a la cama y vuelve a besar la frente de su hija y todas mis resoluciones de repente pierden validez. Este es el lugar adonde debo estar.

La niña toma la mamadera y comienza a tomar su leche mientras abraza el osito. Damon acaricia su cabello y ella mantiene una de sus manos aferrada a la mía.

Por un momento perfecto no pasa nada, los dos nos quedamos en silencio solamente mirádola, embelesados con su expresión de tranquilidad. Poco a poco, los párpados de la pequeña se vuelven más pesados y termina cerrando los ojos, la siento relajar el agarre de mi mano pero aún así no me suelta y no puedo evitar trasladar mi mano libre suavemente por su cabello chocando sin querer con los dedos de Damon que estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-Gracias -dice él cuando nuestros ojos conectan.

-Damon tengo que irme.

-Por favor, quédate un par de horas... necesito saber que pasó, necesito tu ayuda, Elena. Katherine esta peor de lo que pensé.

Él se agarra la cabeza con desesperación y yo descubro que no solo está terriblemente preocupado por su hija sino que está lidiando con un enorme dolor de cabeza, aún en medio de la resaca por su borrachera matutina a la que aún no encuentro una razón.

-Está bien, pero ve a tomar una ducha. Luces terrible... Yo me encargo de Ann

-Gracias -repite sinceramente y arropa a Annie antes de salir de la habitación.

Me quedo observándola hasta que sé que está completamente dormida y recién en ese momento me permito acurrucarme a su lado, no sabía lo cansada que estaba hasta que mi cuerpo hace contacto con el colchón y sé que no debería dejarme vencer por el sueño, pero ya es muy tarde para resistirse. Anoche, como casi siempre, dormí poquísimas horas. Así que simplemente dejo que mis párpados se cierren y me entrego al sueño arrullada por el cálido cuerpito de Annie entre mis brazos y el sonido de la ducha de Damon en la habitación del lado.


	12. Ensueño

**Hola amores, estoy inspiradísima así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo. En realidad esta no es la manera en la que planeaba seguir la historia pero la verdad es que me salió así cuando me senté a escribirlo hoy y me sentí genial haciéndolo así que no podía cambiarlo. Gracias de nuevo a todas por seguir estando presentes. Las quiero con todo mi corazón y espero que disfruten el capítulo :) espero sus respuestas! **

* * *

**Capítulo 12: "Ensueño" **

Siento mis párpados cosquillear y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que estaba dormida. Lo primero de lo que soy consciente es de la tranquilidad que me da sentir el cálido bulto a mi lado: Annie está bien y sigue durmiendo. Luego lo noto a él...

A través de mis párpados recién abiertos descubro a Damon sentado a un lado de la cama, su cabello está mojado y no lleva más que un par de jeans oscuros; las gotitas de agua caen por su rostro y su pecho y una sonrisa cruza su rostro mientras nos observa fijamente.

No puedo evitar el pensamiento: es tan, pero tan hermoso... Mis ojos bailan inevitablemente por su cuerpo y me sonrojo cuando me doy cuenta de que es obvio que él se da cuenta de mi mirada, pero en lugar de la expresión incómoda que suele pintar sus facciones en mis pequeños momentos de desliz, la sonrisa sigue impresa en sus razgos.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta y me quedé dormida -digo incorporándome lo más rápido que puedo sin despertar a la niña- ¿Qué hora es?

-Tranquila, solo pasó media hora. Pero ese aparato no ha dejado de vibrar y brillar mientras dormían.

Damon señala a la mesilla y descubro mi móvil que brilla señalando llamadas y mensajes sin leer.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -pregunto mientras reviso los mensajes y los contesto sin prestar mucha atención.

-Depende... ¿Tengo que sentirme mal para que te quedes?

-Damon... -de repente dejo de prestarle atención al aparatito y lo miro fijamente intentando buscar dentro de mí la fuerza para volver a cubrir mi corazón con su capa de hielo- No estoy jugando.

-Yo tampoco -dice en un tono que no deja lugar a dudas- Quiero que te quedes, te necesito, Elena.

-¿Por qué?

Él suspira y cierra un momento los ojos. Sé que odia reconocer que necesita ayuda, que no puede solo.

-Annie está más tranquila cuando estás alrededor y yo también. No confío en mí mismo en este momento, iba a salir por la puerta directamente a ahogar a Katherine hasta que te vi durmiendo tan tranquila en mi cama con Ann. Me ayudas a pensar con claridad -reconoce.

-No es suficiente -replico sintiéndome una persona terrible pero yo también lo había necesitado a él y él jamás había tenido eso en cuenta.

-Sé que no me merezco que estés conmigo Elena, pero te necesito... Katherine va a venir en cualquier momento y yo no puedo permitir que se la lleve -dice él y luego mira a su hija que continúa durmiendo plácidamente- Y ella... ella te quiere...

Y eso es suficiente para romper todas mis defensas y hacerme perder la batalla. Pero ¿alguna vez hubo otra posibilidad? En lo que concierne a Damon, siempre he perdido aún antes de intentar comenzar a pelear.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada desde aquí pero... -dudo por un segundo, sabiendo que no es justo que lo ayude, que no se lo merece, pero no puedo evitar ceder- Dame media hora.

Damon sonríe y hace el intento de abrazarme pero yo lo aparto poniendo una mano en su pecho, demasiadas cosas en un solo día.

Su piel quema la palma de mi mano y siento todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo cobrar vida en un segundo, es muy tarde cuando me doy cuenta de que fue un error tocarlo; pero no se aparta: soy yo la que quita la mano como si su piel fuera hierro al rojo vivo.

Sin decir nada, beso la frente de Annie una vez más y salgo de la habitación intentando recuperar el control de mis pensamientos y apartar a Damon de mis ideas pero mi mano sigue hormigueando allí donde hizo contacto con su piel.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, marco en mi móvil un número que conozco de memoria, al tercer tono escucho la voz de mi amigo.

-Doctor Mikaelson -contesta con seguridad.

-¡Klaus! -sonrío, quizás con demasiada efusividad.

-¿Elena? ¡Que alegría escucharte! ¿Cómo estás?

-No importa, en realidad necesito un favor Nik.

-Lo que sea...

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes tardar en conseguir una restricción provisoria para cuidado de menores y enviarla a Mystic Falls?

-¿En qué estás metida, Elena? -interroga dubitativo.

-Luego te cuento -prometo- Pero necesito eso, lo más rápido que puedas.

-Dame veinte minutos, Bekah y yo veremos qué podemos hacer.

-Te debo la vida, Nik.

-Si, si... me lo dices siempre. Envíame los datos.

-¿Tienes algo para anotar?

-Sí.

-Bien, se restringe a la señora Katherine Pierce del cuidado de la menor Anne Salvatore otorgándole la guarda provisoria al padre de la misma, Damon Salvatore.

-Tienes que estar bromeando -dice Klaus al reconocer los nombres- ¿Estás ayudándolo? ¡Serás idiota, Elena!

-No necesito consejos, Nik. Necesito ese papel, muévete.

-Bien. Pero luego no regreses llorando.

-Adios Nik. Y gracias.

-Llámame en veinte minutos.

-Ok.

Cuando termino la llamada, Damon está frente a mí en la cocina sirviendo dos tazas de café.

-¿Qué fue eso? -pregunta curioso.

-La manera más sencilla de evitar que Katherine se lleve a Ann, por lo menos hasta demostrar que Annie está segura y vive feliz bajo su custodia, algo que no creo muy probable...

-Gracias, Elena. De verdad -dice él y se acerca para abrazarme antes de que pueda evitarlo.

Su perfume, mezclado con la fragancia del jabón me embriaga apenas mi cuerpo hace contacto con el suyo y siento la calidez de su cuerpo a través de la fina camiseta que se acaba de poner. Cierro los ojos, sumergida en el abismo infinito de su cercanía y en ese instante, solo ese instante, me permito reconocer que lo amo.

Soy yo la que se aleja esta vez, apenas me doy cuenta de la facilidad con la que mi determinación ha sido quebrantada por un simple abrazo pero él no se aleja ni un centímetro por lo que cuando intento dar un paso al costado nuestras narices se rozan en una caricia suave como el suspiro de un niño dormido y una chispa de electricidad salta a través de mi cuerpo. Quiero moverme, quiero alejarme, pero Damon aferra mi mano y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos; y de repente ahí estamos después de tanto tiempo a un par de centímetros de distancia, completamente inmóviles. Puedo ver las chispas revoloteando en el color azul de sus ojos, las pequeñas arruguitas a su alrededor que imprimió el paso del tiempo. Pero sigo viendo al joven de quién me enamoré perdidamente a los catorce años y también veo al hombre, a ese que Damon que es casi un extraño, el que tiene todos estos años por detrás. Y, por más que intento evitarlo, siento como me enamoro de él una vez más.

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla de una manera que nadie más había provocado en mí y sus evitan los míos de repente, concentrándose en mis labios yo analizo su rostro embelesada y siento mi mano cosquillear con el deseo de acariciar su mejilla, pero antes de que logre tomar valor para hacerlo el sonido de alguien aporreando la puerta rompe la burbuja de cristal en la que nos habíamos metido sin querer, haciendo estallar el momento en miles de pedazos.

-¡Damon! ¡Damon abre la puerta! ¡Devuélveme a mi hija!

El reconocimiento brilla en sus ojos y no tardo en encontrar un rostro para aquella voz: Katherine.

-Ve con Annie, Elena.

-No, quiero acompañarte.

-Va a ponerse peor si te ve y no quiero que Ann nos vea discutir, ve con ella y distráela si se despierta.

-Suerte -le deseo sinceramente, cediendo ya que sé que sus argumentos son ciertos y volteo en dirección a su cuarto.

-Elena -siento su mano tomando mi brazo y sin querer suelto un siseo de dolor ante la presión, entonces volteo intentando ocultar el dolor en mi rostro- Gracias por todo.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Damon se aleja rumbo a la puerta a enfrentar a Katherine y yo corro a su habitación. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me acuesto junto a Annie intentando no molestarla.

Durante unos largos minutos, los gritos de Katherine y Damon se escuchan a través de las paredes. Intento concentrarme en Annie y no escuchar sus palabras, acaricio su cabello con cuidado mientras canto suavemente en su oído intentando aislar el ruido. De repente se escucha el sonido de un portazo y su cuerpito se estremece. Annie abre lentamente los ojitos y busca a su alrededor probablemente asustada de estar sola.

-¡Elena! -dice cuando voltea y me ve y me abraza fuerte- ¿Dónde está mi papi?

-Debe estar ordenando la sala -digo lo primero que se me pasa por la mente y sonrío acariciando su cabello- ¿Cómo estás Annie?

-Me duele -murmura señalando su mejilla con un dedito diminuto.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

-Mami se enojó y me empujó -dice con el seño fruncido, como si intentara contener las ganas de llorar- Y me hice pupa con la escalera.

Yo no digo nada y simplemente la vuelvo a abrazar. Durante unos minutos, Annie permanece escondida entre mis brazos, hasta que se abre la puerta de la habitación y salta de mis brazos estirando las manitos hacia Damon.

-¡Papi! -grita sonriendo.

Damon prácticamente corre para eliminar la distancia que lo separa de su hija y la levanta en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella ríe cuando su papi le hace cosquillas y no puedo evitar mi sonrisa al verla de buen humor. La marca rosada de una cachetada brilla en la mejilla de él pero es tan lindo verlos jugar que en ese momento pasa desapercibida completamente. Annie parece feliz y su felicidad se propaga en el aire hasta relajar la expresión de Damon en una sonrisa tranquila. Él la deja caer en la cama y sigue haciéndole cosquillas mientras yo, sentada en el colchón, suelto una risita contagiándome de la alegre risa de la niña.

Estoy tan absorta mirándolos que me sorprendo cuando Annie salta a mis brazos pidiéndome ayuda para huir de su padre con la respiración entrecortada por las carcajadas. En ese momento no lo pienso y salgo corriendo alrededor de la cama con ella en brazos que grita alegremente mientras Damon nos persigue. Por supuesto, no llegamos muy lejos y Damon nos atrapa a ambas tirándonos de vuelta al colchón. Durante un momento mágico no hay pasado que nos moleste y todo es simplemente un juego. Río casi tan fuerte como Annie cuando los dos se complotan para hacerme cosquillas. Hacía años que no reía hasta que me doliera el estómago y me retuerzo sobre el colchón para intentar escapar de ambos. Encierro a Annie en mis brazos y le susurro al oído que es el turno de su padre y, como si lo hiciéramos todos los días, las dos nos complotamos esta vez para inmovilizar a Damon en la cama y hacerle cosquillas a él.

Pero todo cambia cuando Annie se escurre de nuestros brazos saliendo de la habitación y sin que me de cuenta como de repente los dos estamos enredados sobre el colchón. Nuestras risas se apagan de a poco dejando lugar a respiraciones agitadas. Damon está arriba mío, aún manteniéndome inmóvil para que no pueda hacerle más cosquillas pero el clima de juego ya no se persibe en el aire. Al contrario, todo el aire de la habitación parece estar cargado de electricidad.

De repente soy más consciente que nunca de los puntos en los que nuestros cuerpos hacen contacto y no puedo evitar perderme de nuevo en su mirada. Siento los acelerados latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos y el lento recorrido que hace Damon con la punta de los dedos acariciando mi costado desde donde me mantenía agarrada hasta llegar a mi mejilla. Allí donde toca mi piel parecen arder llamas desbocadas y me doy cuenta de que hace demasiado tiempo perdí la capacidad de pensar racionalmente.

Esa es la primera vez que él me besa. Con sus labios con sabor a caramelo derretido que acarician los míos con una maestría desconcertante. Me siento ingrávida, irreal; besarlo es como volver a respirar después de estar a punto de morir asfixiada.

No recuerdo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar él se aparta y apoya su frente en la mía, suspira cerrando los ojos y puedo ver la culpa en su expresión.

-Lo siento -dice sin abrir los ojos- No sé que pasó, me dejé llevar...

-Lo entiendo -sususrro, pero él aún no se aparta- Hoy fue un día... intenso.

-No es sólo eso... es que -en ese momento abre los ojos y me mira fijamente haciendo que un estremecimiento cruce mi columna- Eres tan pura, y me quieres tanto... no es justo que por estar confundido juegue de esta manera con tus sentimientos. En serio lo lamento Elena.

Sus palabras marean mis pensamientos y estoy aún tan aturdida por su cercanía y el sabor de sus labios que no soy capaz de reaccionar. Para cuando lo hago, Damon ya está saliendo de la habitación en busca de Annie y mi movil me despierta de la ensoñación en la que me encuentro vibrando en mi bolsillo. Matt me llama y sé que es importante contestarle, pero simplemente no lo hago y llevo mis dedos a mis labios allí donde Damon me besó hace un par de segundos.

Entonces cierro los ojos y suspiro aturdida. Todo sobre el día de hoy me desconcierta, desde nuestro encuentro en el grill en la mañana hasta su actitud hace unos minutos: en solo veinticuatro horas, Damon Salvatore acaba de volver a poner mi vida patas para arriba.


End file.
